Mutiple Choice
by easilyobsessed
Summary: Recently Graduated from their highschool lives, Brooke, Lucas, NAthan, Haley, Peyton and Jake are all getting ready to start their college lives. Brooke and Nathan drama to start off but utimately a Brucas and Naley with some Jeyton. The college years
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so just some background info, its not really placed anywhere in particular, just Lucas Brooke and Nathan are all friends, with Haley and peyton too, and Brad is BRooke's boyfriend but not for long you'll see and umm they are two weeks away from finishing senior year. this is a brucas and Brathan fic i'm not sure which one yet but a little of both, please tell me what you think it should me that could sway my desciction. I'll probably update every other day or so_

Brooke sat in English class, drawing on her notebook, there was only two weeks left in her senior year, in her whole high school career for that matter and Mr. Roberts just had to assign one last project, and as if that didn't suck enough he got to choose the partners, so no chance in hell was she going to be working with her beloved boyfriend Brad. Oh no she would probably end up being with some one like…

"Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis." Mr. Roberts yelled out. "You will do your English topic on any romantic couple in the book of your choice that we have read this year."

Hmm Lucas Scott wasn't as bad as who she thought she would be getting, plus he was like super smart so that was always a plus.

"Brad, you're with Theresa Owens."

Great, Brooke thought, instead of some dorky girl that didn't stand a chance with he had to get a cheerleading slut… ok so she wasn't a slut Brooke happened to kind of be friends with her, but for the purpose of the thought train in her mind she was going to use that as another example of why life sucked when Mr. Roberts was your 12th grade English teacher. She was planning on writing a novel about it.

"That will be all class." Mr. Roberts said taking his reading glasses off and slowly sitting down in his big arched wooded teacher's chair.

Brooke started to put her books in her bag when Lucas walked over to her desk.

"Hey." He said leaning down towards her.

"Hello partner." She said standing up after she put her last book in her bag.

"When and where would you like to meet?" he asked her, brad was noticing Lucas smiling at Brooke so he decided to go over and break them up before Lucas could continue with his so called innocent flirting with Brooke. He walked over and put his arm around Brooke kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey babe what's up?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing Lucas and I were just talking about meeting for the project." Brooke said reaching her hand up to hold his that was on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Lucas she'll call you." Brad said. "Come on Brooke lets go." He pulled her off and out towards the door. Once they got into the hallways Brooke unlatch herself from Brad.

"What was that all about?" she asked him, not with a too serious tone of voice though.

"Nothing, I'm just looking out for my girl." He stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Someone's turning green." Brooke said.

"Oh, no I'm not." He said slipping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Well as long as you don't cheat on me with Theresa I won't cheat on you with Lucas."

Brooke said.

"It's a deal." He said taking her chin up and kissing her.

"Hey little brother." Lucas said. Nathan was sitting down at a picnic table flipping through the latest edition of ESPN.

"Little brother? Since when have you called me that?" Nathan asked him. Lucas and him had gotten closer since they met: sure, but "little brother?" that was odd.

"Oh just thought I'd… I don't know try it out."

"Yeah well it doesn't really work if you know what I mean." Nathan said.

"Yeah I do, so anyways who are you partners with for that English project?" Lucas asked him.

"No one, Mrs. Leaf doesn't do that project."

"Well I would say you're lucky but um I'm partnered with Brooke."

"You know Brad would kick your ass if he found out you liked her." Nathan said, knowing this only because Brad was kind of protective and Nathan was doing his best to hide the fact that he also liked Brooke.

"Yeah." Lucas let out a little laugh "look, I mean he won't find out as long as they're dating."

"Right." Nathan said trying to focus all of his attention on the magazine. Lucas looked away from the table when he heard the clicking of heels against the concrete, sure enough there was Brooke Davis. She walked over to the two boys and sat down next to Nathan.

"Hi Nathan, Lucas." She said smiling equally at both of them.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said, looking away from his magazine for a second to say hi before looking back down at it again.

"Hi." Lucas said.

"So, Lucas when shall we meet to pick our favorite star crossed lovers." Brooke asked him adding in hand motions for drama.

"Anytime that works for you." He said,

"After school we'll meet at my house." Brooke said.

"You're so demanding." Nathan said in a joking type of way.

"He asked." Brooke said.

"I know." Nathan said.

"Whatever, does that work with you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, its fine." He said.

"Good, see you then." She got up from the table "bye boys." She said slightly waving and skipping off to what they both assumed to be Brad.

Lucas and Nathan both sat in silence for a little while.

"I'm done with this, you want to read it?" Nathan asked him.

"No, that's ok."

"I'm going to go, see you later." Nathan said.

"Bye." Lucas said.

Lucas walked up to Brooke's door and was about to knock on it when Brooke answered opened it.

"Hey." She said excitedly.

"You some sort of psychic?" he asked her, referring to the fact that she had opened the door before he had even knocked.

"Oh, that, yeah I saw you coming in from my window upstairs."

"You been watching me?"

"No, just looking out the window." She said, like he was kind of crazy and she was the normal one. "Come in." she said standing back as he came in and she shut the door behind him.

"Ok so I'll be watching TV in the back room, you can do the project right there." Brooke said starting to walk away. "I'm just kidding." She said when she saw the serious look on his face.

"We can sit right here." Brooke said jumping onto the couch, Lucas hesitated for a moment.

"I don't have cooties Lucas." Brooke said.

"No, that's not… never mind." He said sitting down next to her.

"You're so broody Lucas." She said.

"What?"

"You're like always brooding, do you ever smile?" she asked him.

"Of course I smile." He said.

"Could've fooled me." She said.

Lucas smiled an extra big cheesy smile for Brooke "you happy?"

"Yes, ecstatic." She said and both of them laughed, but all that good fun came to an end when there was another knock at the door.

"I knew that was coming." Brooke said, getting up.

"Of course you did."

"Be right back, broody." She said. She opened the door and Brad was there, he immediately kissed her and then walked inside like he owned the place.

"Hi brad." Lucas said.

"What's he doing here?" Brad asked turning to Brooke and ignoring Lucas.

"We were working on the English project." Brooke said.

"Well can you work on that later; I kind of need to talk to you." Brad said.

"We could but…"

"No Brooke its ok, we can do it tomorrow in study hall." Lucas said getting up quickly and grabbing his backpack.

"Ok, that's fine I guess." Brooke said. "Bye, Lucas."

"Bye." Lucas said, really to Brooke but he made it seem like it was to both of them. As soon as Lucas got out of the door Brad pulled Brooke to him and kissed. The kiss deepened when Lucas knocked on the door and walked in again, Brooke pulled away from Brad right away.

"I, uh, I forgot my book." Lucas said.

"Well get it and go." Brad said.

"brad." Brooke said under her breath "its fine." Brooke said.

"Bye again." Lucas said after he grabbed his Brooke. This time after he walked out of the door Brad said "he likes you."

"Who Lucas? Yeah right, I think he hates me." Brooke said.

"Whatever, you've got me." Brad said pulling her back into a kiss, he started to move them towards the couch and he got on top of her on the couch and started to take her shirt off.

"No, brad, stop." Brooke said putting her hand down to stop him.

"Oh should we go to your room?"

"No, I just I don't want to right now." Brooke said.

"Why? It's not like we haven't before."

"I just don't feel like it right now, I've got a bunch of homework, and…"

"You're turning down sex for homework?"

"It's not the end of the world." She said getting out from underneath him.

"Are you ok Brooke?"

"Yes, god just because I don't want to have sex with you doesn't mean I'm like deathly sick or something."

"Alright well you want to go get something to eat?"

"I have to do homework remember?"

"Oh yeah, alright well I'll see you tomorrow babe." He said kissing her quickly before leaving.

Brad decided to head over to Theresa's house to get started on their project. When he got there Theresa didn't even have any of her books.

"Yeah sorry, they're all in my locker." She said.

"Oh, uh that's ok; we can just work on it another time." He said getting ready to leave.

"Brad, you don't have to go." Theresa said "we can hang out or something." She said seductively walking over to him and placing a hand on his chest.

He thought about this for a minute. "Or something." He said taking her hand and pulling her closer to him as they kissed, the kisses got more and more intense, to where both of them had their shirts off and were getting ready to go farther.

"There's no turning back now." Theresa said.

"I know, but you can't tell Brooke." He said.

"I understand, Brooke won't give you what you want and I will." She said.

"Brooke is what I want."

"Whatever, not sexually though."

"Not always." He said "you understand I'm not breaking up with Brooke for this." He said.

"Sure just take your pants off and lets get to it." She said.

_So that was the story, please review tell me what ya think, brathan or brucas? whatever you feel like saying. alright coming up..._

_Brad of course doesn't tell brooke about his deal with theresa not sure what else, drama more nathan too_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok hey, wow thanks for all the reviews first of all, I didn't except to get that many but it was freaking sweet, please everyone who reviewed keep reviewing. Anyways it's pretty much even in terms of Brucas or Brathan which sucks for me cause I want to make everyone happy, so I think I know what I'm going to do, but these couple of chapters are just neutral, things can always change. Maybe she'll have like an epic romance with both, I have no clue. I'll probably update Saturday, and umm please enjoy as well…_

Brooke walked up to her locker the next day at school, she wasn't really sure of the situation with her and Brad, she hoped he wasn't really mad at her for not wanting to have sex the day before. That would be pretty ridiculous if that was the case, but the thing is she still loved Brad so she didn't want to break up with him, and she definitely didn't want him to break up with her.

Brad walked up from behind Brooke, shutting her locker and pinning her against it kissing her.

"Whoa, wait" Brooke said pushing him slightly away from her.

"Just being friendly." He said smiling.

"You're not like mad about yesterday are you?" she asked him.

"No, of course not, I mean I would have preferred if we had done things my way, but I guess it worked out." He said.

"Ok well I have to go find Lucas; we didn't really get to work on our project yesterday." Brooke said.

"Hey wait, are you ok Brooke, you've seemed a little off lately."

"I knew you weren't ok about the sex thing, god brad it was just one time." Brooke said.

"Brooke, no I'm just kind of worried about you." He said.

"Excuse me? Aren't you taking this a little far, it was one time Brad." Brooke said, not believing how hung up on this he was.

"Whatever, no Brooke look I'm sorry I'm just taking care of my girl." He said pushing her back against the lockers and kissing her again.

"Brad, no." Brooke said pushing him off of her yet again.

"What's your problem Brooke?" he asked her, this whole time he had trying to keep his cool and think of it as not a big deal. "Do you want to break up?" he asked her.

"What? God no brad, I love you it's just all we ever do is make out." Brooke said.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Brad said.

Brooke looked at him for a few seconds, before shaking her head and walking away.

"Brooke, wait I was just kidding." Brad said, but she had already stormed off all the way to the courtyard, so Brad decided to just let it go, she would take him back soon, how could she not, he was brad.

Brooke had gotten to the courtyard, her backpack flinging behind her, and as she was about to sit down at a table when she ran into Nathan.

"Oh... Nathan I'm so sorry." Brooke said.

"That's ok." He said laughing a little; Brooke was always up to something.

"I'm just, everything's crazy right now." Brooke said.

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that." Brooke said, even though coming from Nathan it wasn't so bad.

"Oh sorry."

"No, it's nothing I'm just kind of having trouble understanding Brad right not." Brooke said.

"Understanding him?"

"I feel like he's only dating me for the sex." Brooke said.

"Didn't need to know that." Nathan said.

"Well you asked." Brooke said.

"Right, well you've been dating him for awhile I'm sure it's not just for…"

"The sex?" Brooke said finishing his sentence.

"Right that." Nathan said.

"I don't know I guess I'll talk to him." Brooke said.

"Good luck." Nathan said, becoming sort of tragic again because now Brooke and Brad were going to make up, they were like the unbreakable couple.

"Hey have you seen Lucas?" she asked him before he left.

Oh great, not only were her and Brad not going to break up but she was looking for Lucas, so even if they did she would go after Lucas first.

"Um, not today, sorry." Nathan said, even thought he had seen him that morning.

"Oh we need to do out English project." Brooke said.

"Well good luck with that too, see ye around Brooke." Nathan said.

"Nathan we should eat lunch together today, I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." Brooke said.

"What about Brad?"

"I can always extend my not talking to him phase for a few more hours." Brooke said shrugging.

"Ok, sure." He said "that would be good."

"Fantastic." Brooke said smiling. "See ya then nate." Brooke said hitting his shoulder playfully, while she walked the other way.

At lunch Brooke was walking around with her lunch trying to find either Nathan or a table to sit at, after a few seconds of no Nathan she sat down at the nearest table. She didn't feel like eating by herself and looking like a total reject so she decided to just sit there and act like she was waiting for someone, which she was. Finally she saw Nathan walking over to her, but before Nathan got there Lucas came and sat down next to her.

"Hey Brooke." He said.

"Oh, hey broody." She said.

"Hey I'm sorry about yesterday again." Lucas said.

"Oh no it's really not a problem, you should've stayed actually, brad didn't for very long." Brooke said, as Nathan walked up to the table.

"Hey, I'm just going to go eat with Tim." Nathan said.

"No, Nathan, you can eat here, Lucas and I were just talking." Brooke said.

"I can see that." Nathan said "but you have to work on your project, its ok we'll catch up later." Nathan said heading over to the table with the all of the other basketball players.

"Catch up?" Lucas asked Brooke, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we haven't really talked in a while, you know before I knew you I did have other friends." Brooke said.

"I've always known that, you've been popular since like kindergarten." Lucas said.

"No one's popular in kindergarten Lucas." Brooke said.

"Yeah you were, ok so maybe it was first grade but I remember you were part of the pink posse, and you and your friends always wore pink, and if I remember correctly I think I actually had a little crush on you." Lucas said, shying away a little at the last part.

"I can't believe you remember that." Brooke said.

"I can't believe you don't remember that."

"Yeah well you know me and that pink posse spent most of out time getting high so,

those years are a little blurred." Brooke said.

"Right." Lucas said.

"Kidding Lucas, I'm just kidding."

"I got that." Lucas said.

"Then smile, if you get something and it's funny, which if I might add it was, then your aloud to smile." Brooke said.

"Ah no see the brooding gods, up there." Lucas said pointing up to the sky "they would spite me if I smiled at a joke." Lucas said.

"Whatever you say."

"I gotta go; I'm late for my brooding class." Lucas said.

"You have to take a class for that?" Brooke asked him.

"How else do you think I'm so good at it?"

"I don't know genetic engineering." Brooke said.

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Not really, but it makes sense doesn't it?"

"Not particularly, but hey whatever you want to call it." Lucas said. "I have to go, bye."

He said.

"Have fun brooding." Brooke said.

"Have fun cheering." He said, looking back at her one more time before turning around and walking away.

Nathan was walking to Math class, when Lucas walked up next to him.

"Hey." Lucas said "going to math?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Nathan said.

"I know what you mean." Lucas said.

The two of them stopped they're small talk and walked in silence for a few minutes when they walked by a different hallway.

"Hey is that Brad and Theresa?" Nathan said.

"Looks like it."

"Lets listen in." Nathan said.

"Nathan."

"Come on, it'll be fun, it's not a big deal." Nathan said hitting Lucas on the shoulder, and standing by the corner before you go down the hallway, when Lucas went to the other side, they could just barely hear Brad and Theresa.

"But, brad I miss you." Theresa said.

"Theresa I told you, that was a one time thing, I'm totally into Brooke." Brad said.

"Brad, last night was amazing." Theresa said inching closer to him, back where Nathan and Lucas were they both exchanged glances, as they're breathing got a little harder.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter I'm with Brooke not you."

"Brad, Brooke doesn't ever have to know, we are partners, just say you're working on the project."

"I don't know." He said.

"Well you don't have to; I'll help you make your decision." She said standing up higher so she could reach him and then she kissed him.

"Asshole" Nathan said under his breath.

"Theresa, I'll be over there tonight at seven." He said.

"To work on the project?" Theresa said air quoting the project part.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone."

"fine." Theresa said. "Have a good day, brad." Theresa said.

"Yeah he'll have a great day." Lucas said.

"Bye Theresa." Brad said, taking a breath and collecting himself, looking around to see ig anyone had seen the before walking down the hallway.

After school that day Lucas saw Brooke and Brad talking, and then he saw them hug and kiss. Great Brad was cheating on Brooke and getting away with it, well not if he had anything to do with it. Once Brooke went off to her car Lucas quickly walked over to Brad.

"Hey man, you may think what your doing is ok, but its not." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I don't know what the hell your talking about, but you're the one who's always around my girlfriend, flirting with her. It seems like you might like her."

"Brooke's a great girl and she deserves a lot better then you." Lucas said.

"Then what makes you think she'll go after you?" brad asked him. Lucas took in a deep breath and pretended to walk away but quickly turned back around and punched Brad.

"Someone's mad." Brad said, barely even noticing the fact that Lucas had just punched him in the face.

"What are you like invincible?" Lucas asked him.

"Maybe, but I know your not." Brad said, before punching Lucas in the stomach, Lucas bended over a little bit and walked backwards from the blow.

"Of course you can't handle it." Brad said, causing Lucas to look up at him, before using all of his strength to tackle brad to the ground and started to hit him. Nathan saw this from the other side of the courtyard and ran over to them trying to pry Lucas off of Brad, before a teacher walked out but of course it was too late.

"Nathan, Lucas, Brad." Mr. Roberts said.

Lucas immediately got off of Brad.

"I see this is how you like to spend your time, bar fighting in a school courtyard, and if that's the way its going to be then all three of you can join me in detention tomorrow night. I'll see you there." Mr. Roberts said doing a slight hand wave/salute before walking off.

"Great, I wasn't even fighting and I get to waste my time at detention on a Friday night." Nathan said.

"Oh go cry about it somewhere else Nathan." Brad said.

"You better watch your mouth jackass." Nathan said.

"Whatever, and hey Lucas stay the hell away from my girlfriend." Brad said before walking off.

That night Nathan was sitting at his computer when the doorbell rang, he ran down and before he got to the door there was a cheery little rhythmic knock. He opened the door.

"Brooke?" he said surprised to see her standing outside of his doorway.

"Hi, Nathan can I come in?" she asked him but started walking in before he answered "thanks." She said turning around and smiling at him.

"What's up?" he asked her sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Oh I just felt bad about um that whole lunch ordeal." Brooke said.

"It wasn't a problem Brooke, really." He said.

"I'm just trying to make up for lost time Nate." She said "we used to hang out like everyday, now I feel liker we're these awkward people who feel like they shouldn't be talking to each other so they just make small talk, and that's just not is Nathan." Brooke said.

"I know what you mean; I've just been kind of hesitant since you started dating brad."

"Don't. Anyways I heard about that fight, I guess I'll see you in detention." Brooke said.

"Ok first of all I wasn't even involved in that fight and second of all your going to be in detention?"

"Yeah I missed a bunch of homework crap lately." Brooke said.

"Well I guess I'll see you there."

"Yeah, um do you know why Lucas got so mad at Brad?" Brooke asked him.

Nathan felt like he had been put on the spot, was he suppose to tell Brooke about what happened?

"Umm… I'm not sure." Nathan said.

"Oh, well hey don't worry about it. You want to watch a movie or something?" she asked him.

"Sure, you pick." He said.

"Harry potter, remember we used to be Harry potter buddies we went to see the movies together." Brooke said.

"Oh I assumed we still were." He said.

"Oh of course, lets watch the first one, I haven't seen that one in forever." Brooke said.

"ok." Nathan said getting up from the couch and opening up the cabinet and taking out the DVD. Once he put it in he sat down by Brooke and by the time the music started Brooke was already engaged in the movie.

"Oh, I so want to go to wizard school." Brooke said.

"You want to go to wizard school." He asked her.

"Yeah, I'd be best friends with Hermione." Brooke said.

"No you wouldn't you wouldn't be friends with any of the girls and you would date Draco Malfoy." Nathan said.

"Ok shut up, I'm trying to watch this." Brooke said, watching for a few seconds before thinking about what Nathan had just said.

"I would not, I'd date Ron." Brooke said.

"Sure."

"You'd be best friends with Malfoy." Brooke said.

"Whatever" he said.

"Yeah, whatever." She said using a guy's voice, and the two of them pretty much spent the rest of the night laughing and talking and sometimes actually watching the movie.

_Please tell me what you think coming up_

_Detention for Brooke, Brad, Nathan, and Lucas lots off drama and good stuff True feelings come out but I won't tell for who possibly everyone haha, and more Brucas And Brathan…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, thanks again soo much for all the wonderful reviews, please keep telling me what you think... um remember the couples are subject to change at any time so if you don't get what you like at first just keep reading this chapter has lots of drama and Brooke might be with another guy but you have to read to find out who, but then we'll see where she goes next. Also votes are kinda towards brucas I think but they are almost like really even so I still don't want to make any decisions cause I want everyone to like it but she has to be with someone at some point, maybe both who knows but that's that. Ok enjoy..._

Brooke and brad arrived at detention together, and walked to room 24, which was where it usually was. When they got there Nathan and Lucas were already sitting down in desks.

"This is gonna be a fun night." Brad said taking a seat on the opposite side of the room and motioning for Brooke to come sit next to him.

"I really don't like how it's dark and storming outside." Brooke said sitting down in the desk in front of Brad.

"Hey don't worry about it babe, I'll protect you." Brad said massaging her shoulders from behind.

This was torture for Nathan and Lucas because, well one they hated Brad dating Brooke, and second was the fact that he was getting away with cheating on her. Both of them secretly thought about telling Brooke that night, but they decided not to because they felt like it wasn't really any of their business and Brooke seemed happy, so why ruin that for her, even if it did mean her and Brad were going to continue dating.

"Hey, had Mr. Roberts been here yet?" Brooke asked Nathan and Lucas turning to them.

"No, we haven't seen him." Nathan said.

"Let's go look for him Brooke." Brad said getting up and holding out his hand for her.

"Why don't we just stay here and wait till he gets here." Brooke said.

"Come on." He said.

"Brad, it's creepy in these halls at night, with all the dim lighting, and not to mention the storming." Brooke said.

"It'll be fine, come on." He said getting a little annoyed.

"Fine." She whined, and took his hand getting up and following him out of the room, she turned and waved bye at Lucas and Nathan without letting Brad see, they both smiled and when they saw the other smiling they quickly stopped.

Out in the hall way Brad and Brooke started walking around looking in all the classrooms.

"Why do you even want to find him?" Brooke asked brad, always looking behind and all around her to make sure there were no creepy spirits or whatever.

"Come on Brooke, I didn't bring you out here to find Mr. Roberts." He said.

"Then can we not walk around these haunted hallways." Brooke said like he was crazy for ever even suggesting going out there.

"I just didn't want to do this in front of Nathan and Lucas." Brad said taking her hand and leading her down a little corridor.

"Brad, I don't like this." Brooke said.

"You will." He said pinning her against the wall and starting to kiss her.

"No… brad… stop." She said in between kisses.

"Come on Brooke it'll be fine." He said.

"What if Mr. Roberts catches us?' she said trying to think up any excuse.

"Brooke." He said looking at her like she was stupid. "Come on." He said kissing her neck before going back up to kissing her on the lips.

"No brad, I don't want to right now." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because the ghosts are watching us."

"What are you like two, there are no ghosts." He said and then went back to kissing her, this time taking his hand around to her back and slipping it up her shirt, trying to undo her bra clasp.

"Brad, stop!" Brooke said getting a little annoyed.

"Brooke, its fun." He said not stopping.

"No, I don't want to." She said.

Nathan had been walking down the hallways too looking for them and he heard Brooke staying stop, so he ran around looking down all the other halls before he saw brad pinning her against the wall.

"Hey get off of her." Nathan said walking towards them.

"Go away, Nathan." Brad said, and Brooke walked out away from him.

"Brooke where are you going?" brad asked her.

"Can't you just take no for an answer." Brooke said "I need to just not be near you right now." Brooke said walking away.

"Hey thanks Nathan." Brad said sarcastically.

"What it's not like she wanted to anyways."

"Whatever, just stay away from her." Brad said. Nathan gave him one last look before walking down the hallway again. He saw Brooke go into one of the large storage closets, and he decided to follow after her. He opened the door and walked inside. It was a pretty big storage room, big enough for three of four people to fit somewhat comfortably.

"Hey Brooke." He said turning on the light switch.

"You didn't have to do that." She said not looking at him.

"No, it's alright he was being a jerk... I mean sorry." He said realizing that she was still dating Brad.

"No he was." Brooke said. "He's a little pushy." She said.

"Yeah I could tell."

"Is Mr. Roberts there yet?" she asked him.

"Last time I was there he wasn't." Nathan said. "We should probably get back."

"Yeah." She said walking to the door and trying to open it but it wouldn't open.

"Nathan, it's not opening." Brooke said.

"Here let me try." He said and walked up pushing the door while trying to open it, but it still stayed shut.

"Shit, we're locked in." Nathan said.

"Oh my god, suddenly I'm getting really claustrophobic." Brooke said.

"You weren't before." He said.

"Its only when I can't get out, I could be in like a classroom and if I found out it was locked I'd get claustrophobic." She said.

"Hey, its ok this room is big, there's plenty of air." He said.

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry." He said putting a hand on his shoulder, Brooke shrugged it off and went to the door banging on it and yelling "help! We're locked in here." But no one came after even more yelling.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die in here." Brooke said.

"No your not." Nathan said.

"Wait do you have your cell phone?" she asked him.

"No, it's in the classroom."

"Well screw that idea." Brooke said.

"We could always you know talk, you did say you wanted to make up for lost time." Nathan said.

"This isn't exactly what I pictured." She said.

"Whatever." He said.

"Sorry I'm just kind of freaking out here." She said.

"Don't we'll be fine." He said.

"thanks." She said smiling and hugging him.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"Just for being a good friend, I guess." She said smiling and sort of feeling stupid for doing it.

"Oh, well thanks…I guess." He said.

"Nathan…" she said but then trailed off.

"What?"

"Just never mind." She said.

"Ok." He said, and then there was a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Actually no never mind that I just said never mind." Brooke said.

"Ok, well wha…"

But Brooke cut him off my leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips and then pulling away, god she was such an idiot she had just hugged him and he thought that was weird and now she had just kissed him… Nathan leaned down and kissed Brooke back. She gave into the kiss and they slowly started to get more and more intense with their kissing, Brooke lifted Nathan's shirt up and over his head, and he was working on hers when Brad walked into the room.

"Oh my god." Brooke said.

"Wait don't close the…" but it was to late the door had already closed. "Door." Nathan finished his sentence.

"What the hell is going on here?" brad asked them, but mainly towards Brooke.

"Brad, we were just..."

"You wouldn't make out with me but you will with him, a guy who is not your boyfriend."

"I don't know, it just happened." She said. Nathan had quickly found his shirt and put it back on.

"Who kissed who?" he asked both of them.

"I did." Nathan said quickly before Brooke could say anything, she looked over at him surprised.

"I should've known." Brad said. "You're such a jackass." Brad said.

Brooke walked over to the door and started banging on it again. "Please someone let us out." Brooke said.

"What the hell where you thinking, both of you?" he asked them.

"I don't know." Nathan said.

"For the love of freaking god, someone open this door!" Brooke said yelled almost screaming and just as she was about to bang it again Mr. Roberts opened it causing her to almost fall on him.

"What is going on here?" he asked them.

"We got locked in, sorry sir we were just looking for you." Brad said turning into the golden child again.

"And you thought I would be in the storage closet?" he asked them.

"You never know." Brooke said shrugging.

"Please all of you just go back to room 24, I'll be there shortly and then we'll have a little talk about this. Brad walked out quickly ahead of Brooke and Nathan who exchanged glances.

The three of them got back into the room to see Lucas sitting all by himself reading one of his many books.

"What happened?" he asked all of them.

"That's, a good question. Why don't you fill him in Brooke?" Brad said taking his seat.

"What?" Brooke said.

"Come on Brooke, Lucas does like you I'm sure he'd want to know that you and Nathan hooked up in the closet." Brad said.

"What?" Lucas said standing up.

Brooke sat down in a desk putting her hands to her head.

"Yeah, they did." Brad said.

"How could you Nathan?" Lucas asked him.

"It wasn't planned or anything, and brad you can just shut the hell up." Nathan said.

"What I didn't do anything wrong." Brad said.

"Except for cheat on Brooke with Theresa." Nathan said.

"What?" Brooke said turning around to face brad.

"You knew too?" brad asked him.

"Wait, stop, everyone shut up." Brooke said. "Brad, were you with Theresa?" she asked him.

"Yeah, so what if I was you weren't giving me anything Brooke." He said.

"Who all knew about this?" she said.

"I did." Nathan said.

"Did you Lucas?... did you?" she asked him.

"Yes." Lucas he said softly.

"And you call these guys your friends." Brad said.

"You can shut the hell up brad, because as of know I am not nor will I ever talk to you again, we're through. I'm through with all of you. What happened to telling the truth?"

Brooke said before starting to storm out of the room but Mr. Roberts blocked her way on his way in.

"Running away so soon Miss Davis?" he asked her.

"Can I please be in a separate room then all of these people?' Brooke asked him.

"I suppose if you really want." Mr. Roberts said "go down to room 22, you better be in there when I come to check on you."

"I will." She said before walking out quickly.

"Nathan, Lucas take your seats please."

Lucas sat down on one side of the room and Lucas said down opposite him. They both looked at each other once angrily before looking back down and Brad let out a little chuckle, perfectly ending the perfect night.

_Alright so right now she kidna hates everyone but that will change, but she's not with anyone so Lucas or Nathan, Nathan or Lucas? Who knows what will happen please review… coming up…_

_Nathan and Lucas talk, well Lucas yells_

_Both Nathan and Lucas apologize to Brooke, what will she do_

_Brad and Brooke are definitely over despite what he thinks_

_Brucas and brathan always…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello people, umm here is your next chapter, thanks so much for the reviews, I'm totally torn brucas is obviously winning but there is still a bunch of votes for brathan, but I think just read and fin out… update tomorrow or the next day and if any of you anynomous reviewers want me to email you when I update I will if you'll just leave a review in exchange, oh and lily just because Brooke and Nathan kissed doesn't mean they are getting together and I do care about the votes, so just read and find out and enjoy…_

The next day at school Brooke didn't feel like talking to anyone. Brad, Lucas, and Nathan had all lied to her, so why should she talk to them.

"B. Davis." Peyton said running up to her.

"Hey, Peyton." Brooke said.

"You know we could kick Theresa off the squad if that would make you feel any better." Peyton said.

"It probably would, but whatever I don't want to do that, schools almost over anyways."

"Have you talked to Nathan or Lucas?" Peyton asked her.

"No, and I don't want to." Brooke said.

"Because they didn't tell you about Brad and Theresa?"

"Yeah of course." Brooke said, like what other reason would there be.

"Ok, well personally I would have told you but their guys they didn't think it was any of their business." Peyton said.

"So what are you saying I should forgive them?"

"Yeah." Peyton said.

"Well… I don't want to." Brooke said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sick of boys, and I really don't want to talk to Nathan." Brooke said stressing the "really".

"Why?"

"I kind of kissed him when we were locked in the storage closet." Brooke said.

"Brooke!" Peyton said stopping both her and Brooke from walking "you did not include that detail in your full length story about detention." Peyton said. "Was it like a little kiss or?"

"His shirt was off." Brooke said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this." Peyton said.

"It probably would've gone farther except brad walked in thank god." Brooke said.

"Well so, I thought you liked Nathan, you did kiss him."

"I do like him, but I was scared in there, and he was being really sweet, but I don't want to date Nathan." Brooke said.

"You do like to corrupt men don't you Brooke?"

"I hope he doesn't think that we're like a couple now." Brooke said.

"I don't think Nathan will think that." Peyton said "and as for you and Lucas?"

"I guess I have to talk to him since we're doing that English project thing." Brooke said.

"Forgive Lucas, forgive Nathan whatever just do me a favor, don't forgive Brad ok?"

Peyton said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Brooke said.

"Ok, I have to go find Haley; we have to work on out English project." Peyton said.

"Bye." Peyton said.

"Bye P. Sawyer." Brooke said.

Nathan had been trying to find Lucas all day and Lucas had been trying to avoid Nathan all day. Finally Nathan found him.

"Lucas, man I've been looking all over for you." Nathan said.

"Yeah I don't really care." Lucas said.

"Hey I'm sorry ok." Nathan said.

"You knew I liked her Nathan, so obviously you don't care and you're probably not sorry."

"I am." Nathan said.

"You shouldn't have kissed her Nathan."

"She kissed me." He said.

"Right whatever."

"Lucas, don't be an ass, its not that big of a deal, what if I liked her too are you the only one who's allowed to like her?"

"No, but… you could've told me."

"I didn't want you to freak out or whatever." Nathan said.

"Well you did a great job there." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said.

"Yeah." Lucas said walking the other direction quickly

Brooke walked over to her locker and when she got there, there was a note there, Brooke took it off of her locker and read it…

_Brooke, I'm really sorry about not telling you about Brad and Theresa. I thought that what I wasn't suppose to have known wasn't my business, and you seemed happy with Brad, and your happiness is important to me, I didn't want to ruin that for you. I'll do the English project for both of us and fill you in before we present so you don't have to you know talk to me, but I hope that you can forgive me, I'm sorry cheery…_

_From brooding broody_

Brooke folded the note back up and put it in her locker and then headed off to the picnic tables where she hoped she would find Lucas, and she did indeed.

"Lucas." She said walking towards his table and sitting down across from him.

"Hey." He said hesitantly.

"I got your note." She said.

"That's nice."

"You don't have to brood anymore because I'm not mad at you." She said.

"You aren't?"

"No, that was a sweet note." Brooke said.

"Thanks." He said. "So are you and Nathan like together now?"

"No actually Lucas we aren't." Brooke said a little annoyed with that question.

"Oh." Lucas said.

"It's not like that." Brooke said "the situation just set things up and then it all happened."

Brooke said.

"Oh." He said again.

"Can you stop saying oh?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Ok well I just thought I'd tell you I forgive you and I will help you with the English project."

"Ok, when do you want to meet?"

"How about today after school, right here." Brooke said.

"Works for me." He said.

"Good." She said and got up to leave.

"Brooke, wait do you think I mean would we ever be able to… work as a couple?" he asked her.

"I'll see you after school." She said and kissed him on the cheek before walking away and smiling. Lucas suddenly turned not so broody and also smiled.

After school Brooke was out in the courtyard looking for Lucas when Nathan walked up to her.

"Hey Brooke wait up." Nathan said.

Brooke stopped in her tracks and waited for Nathan to catch up to her.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked her surprised that she had even stopped.

"Yeah, I'm not mad… really. I mean I wish you would have told me Nathan I do consider you to be my friend." Brooke said.

"I am, I'm sorry but I just thought you should find out for yourself." Nathan said.

"What is Brad had asked me to marry him?" Brooke said.

"Well I would've told you then." Nathan said.

"Alright, its fine don't worry about it…um about the thing that happened."

"No strings attached." Nathan said "I didn't think you would actually want to date me." He said looking down.

"Aw, no Nathan I just I don't see us working that way, exactly." Brooke said. "At least not right now." Brooke said.

"No I understand." Nathan said.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"I'm sure, look I'll talk to you later." Nathan said.

"Nathan, wait." Brooke said.

"What?"

"Come here friend." She said and pulled him into a hug, of course from off in the distance Lucas saw this.

"Ok, you can go now friend." She said.

"Bye, Brooke."

Once Nathan walked away Brooke turned herself around looking for Lucas, or the infamous Broody. Hmmm no where to be found, no way was he ditching her already. Just as she was getting ready to walk away Lucas cam from behind her and pulled her back holding her hand.

"Oh, Lucas you're so scandalous, I thought you were ditching me and I'd have to research like Romeo and Juliet all by myself." Brooke said.

"Brooke we didn't read Romeo and Juliet this year." He said.

"Well last year whatever." She said and waved her hand up to show that it wasn't a big deal.

"Actually it was sophomore year, but hey you know that's not really relevant." He said.

"However we should probably get started." Lucas said.

"Picnic tables?" she asked him as to where they were going to do this.

"Take your pick." He said

"Umm, I like this one because it's in the middle of all of them; you're so out there when you sit here." Brooke said.

"Out there?"

"All the attention is on you." Brooke said.

"Of course you like this table." He said getting it.

"Hey." She said hitting him playfully.

"Don't hit me." He said hitting her back playfully, Brooke hit him again and then it turned into a full on play hitting fight but Lucas finally started to win when he figured out Brooke's weak spot… she was ticklish. He had her in his arms and was tickling her.

"Oh... Lucas stop please." Brooke said out of breath and hardly being able to get the words out.

"No more hitting." He said.

"Fine." She said. Lucas stopped tickling her and once she caught her breath she realized she was still in his arms, they looked at each other for a few seconds and it almost was like they were going to kiss, but Brooke unlatched herself from him and sat down at the table.

"We should probably get to work." Brooke said.

Lucas didn't say anything her just sat down at the table and took out his books.

The two of them had been working for a while, and Brooke looked up from what she was doing and watched Lucas writing, once she got bored of that she took her pencil and poked his arm with it.

"Is there a problem?" he asked her, looking at her and then at the pencil she had just poked him with, but then looking back at her.

"Yes there is, I'm bored." Brooke said "I think we should stop now." Brooke said in a whiny sort of little kid's voice.

"Brooke has anyone ever told you that you have a very short attention span?"

"Only when it comes to some things, others not so much." Brooke said, obviously referring to sex.

"I'll let that speak for its self." Lucas said.

"So are we done?" she asked him.

"I guess." He said, how could he not give into Brooke?

"Yay!" She said throwing her book into her bag.

"Wait, Brooke there's something I've been meaning to do." Lucas said.

"Take cheery lessons?" Brooke asked him.

"no." he said seriously, looking into her eyes. Brooke tried to stay in the moment but she just ended up laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Well, you obviously want to kiss me." Lucas turned red when she said this, what was she like a physic? "And you're just so serious about it, if your going to do it just do it already." She said.

"Ok." He said pulling her closer to him and he was about to kiss her when Brad walked up and yanked Lucas away from her.

"Hey, get away from my girlfriend." Brad said.

"Your girlfriend?" Lucas and Brooke said in unison.

"What on heaven hell and earth put together would make you think that Brooke is still your girlfriend?" Lucas said getting very defensive.

"This has nothing to do with you so you can shut the hell up and let me talk to Brooke." Brad said.

"We're not dating Brad." Brooke said.

"Brooke, come on you can't be serious." Brad said.

"No really I can." Brooke said.

"Look, I'm not about to just loose you so come find me when you're ready to make up." Brad said putting his hand on her shoulder before walking away.

"Sorry about that." Brooke said getting up from the table "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Brooke said walking away quickly.

"Brooke, wait…" but she didn't hear him so he just decided to talk to her tomorrow.

_Ok so please feedback and I'll update umm tomorrow maybe the next day I have to update my other fic too, coming up_

_Brooke and Lucas give in to passion, who will see and will they tell Nathan?_

_Ummm not sure what else so just read to find out_


	5. Chapter 5

ok so here's chapter five, read and review and enjoy...

Haley and Nathan were walking to class the next day. Everything that had happened lately had sort of brought Nathan down. He wasn't really himself, probably because Brooke had turned him down and was doing god know what with Lucas, why did him and Lucas all have to share everything? Wasn't it enough they had the same last name, the same father, that they even lived in the same town and went to the same school but now they both liked the same girl. He felt like they were twins or something.

"Nathan!" Haley said almost yelling and finally catching his attention.

"What?" he said not meaning to come off as agitated as he sounded.

"Nathan, I've been saying your name over and over again, everything ok?" She asked him.

"Fine." He said, even though they really weren't.

"Ok I know we're not like best friends or anything but feel free to tell me anything you want to." She said.

"Would it be alright if I told you to shut up?" He asked her.

"Whoa." She said letting out a little bit of a sarcastic laugh "ok, sorry, did I offend you?" she asked him, not really seriously.

"No, Haley but just so you know things aren't so great." He said.

"Brooke?" she asked him.

"She might have something to do with it." He said.

"I know you like her." Haley said.

"Yeah, I do, and she kissed me but then said she didn't see us working out as a couple." He said.

"Oh, that sucks." Haley said.

"At least she's not with Brad anymore; I hate that guy, something about him isn't right. As long as Brooke's safe I'll be happy for her." Nathan said.

"That's like the most sentimental thing I've ever heard you say, you must really care about Brooke." Haley said.

"She's great." Nathan said.

"Yeah, well we should get to class." Haley said.

"I think I'm going to skip today." Nathan said.

"Nathan there's like a week left of school."

"All the more reason to skip now." He said.

"I'll give you the notes after school." She said.

"Thanks hales." He said and flung his backpack onto the other shoulder walking off.

Haley sighed and shook her head and walked to History.

Brooke was feeling especially happy today at school, why she didn't know, but she had a feeling things were going to go well. She was walking down the hallways ignoring all the bitchy glares other girls were giving her, all day she'd been hearing girls whisper "oh my god, I can't believe she broke up with brad." And "oh she's such a bitch; he's better off with out her." Brooke thought all of this gossip was kind of funny, the only reason people were freaking out is because they wished they had the kind of power where they could ever date Brad, let alone break up with him. They were just jealous. Brooke saw Lucas down the hall a little ways taking and exchanging books from his locker. He was starting to put one in his back pack when Brooke walked up and took it out of his hand.

"I'm going to need that back." He said.

"Lucas, what is this, I don't think we're reading this in English." She said looking at all the sides of the book like it was some extraordinary new object or something.

"That's because we're not, I'm reading that on my own." He said, taking it back from her.

"Its good you should read it." He said.

"mmm, Lucas that's boring." She said.

"Oh I forgot cheery people don't read." He said.

"Shut up." She said getting ready to hit him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in towards him pressing his lips against hers without giving her time to consider this, there was no tongue but it was still a pretty good kiss, he pulled away from her and looked as if waiting for a response.

"Very nice." She said patting him on the shoulder. "Lucas Scott taking charge." She said.

"Did it surprise you?" he asked her.

"Does that have anything to do with… anything?"

"Yes, because if I surprised you that would be a very big accomplishment I've heard it's hard to keep things from Brooke Davis." He said.

"I was caught a little bit off guard, but nothing star worthy on your behalf so don't get any ideas." She said smiling.

"Oh crap, I'm late for class, um after school, our project?" he asked her.

"And then some." She said seductively.

"We'll see." He said.

"After school, the famous picnic table." She said.

"See you there." He said.

"Bye broody." She said.

"Bye cheery." He said back.

Nathan sat down by himself at lunch, soon to be joined by Tim and some other basketball players most likely, but to his surprise Theresa came and sat down next to him.

"Hi Nathan." She said.

"Theresa." He said grimly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, almost as if she was speaking to a child.

"You called yourself a friend of Brooke's and then you went and slept with Brad, who she happened to be dating at the time." Nathan said.

"Brooke was being a bitch to him, total prude, he just wanted some love and I was there for him." She said.

"She was dating him."Nathan said.

"Oh like your one to talk, you hooked up with Brooke while she was still dating him."

"Those were different circumstances." Nathan said.

"She was still dating him, so that doesn't really matter." Theresa said.

"Brad was being an ass." He said.

"Well, I agree with you he was being an ass, he used me and then threw me away like a piece of trash."

"You can't expect him to actually have broken up with Brooke for you?" Nathan asked her.

"No, but I knew it wouldn't be long before they would break up and I thought for sure he'd come after me next." She said.

"Sorry, but that was really off thinking of you." Nathan said.

"I get that now." She said. "It just sucks to be treated like that; I want a guy who actually cares about me." She said slowing her speech patter down, taking more substantial pauses between sentences. "Someone who's nice and considerate, not to mention, some one like… you." She said.

"Theresa, I can't date you." Nathan said.

"Oh, well no problem just thought I'd ask." She said, trying to brush it off as if she had just asked him to borrow notes and he had said he didn't have any.

"ok." He said a bit confused.

"Well, I'll see you around Nathan." She said using his shoulder to help herself up.

"And if you need anything, at all, just find me." She said leaning down and whispering that in his ear. Nathan stayed looking forward for a few seconds and then turned and watched her go. That Theresa sure was something.

Later on after school Brooke walked out of her last period class and saw Lucas standing in the courtyard waiting for her.

"BROODY!" she yelled, causing a bunch of heads to turn towards her, of course Lucas didn't yell Cheery back but she did get a smile out of him.

"Oh, yes that was my goal for the afternoon, get you to smile." Brooke said once she got to Lucas.

"Well, there are a lot of other ways you could get me to smile." He said.

"Ok, but not too many because then we'd have to change your name to smiley and you know that just doesn't have the same ring to it." She said, philosophizing about the whole broody nickname.

"Ok, I'll try my best." He said.

"Come here, I have to tell you something." She said.

"What?"

"It's a secret; we have to go somewhere more private." She said taking his hand and leading him towards the hallway, out of the courtyard. Once they got into the hall, Brooke leaned against the lockers and pulled Lucas towards her.

"Now what did you have to tell me?" he asked her.

"You didn't really think that was why we came over here did you." She said.

"No, of course not." He said, lying.

"Ok well here's a secret for you, I think that when you're with me you can actually let your brooding never have fun guard down and you can actually have fun." She said reaching her hand up to his chest and tracing circles around it and then lying it down and looking at him.

"That's interesting." He said.

"Am I right, because I'm always right, so you pretty much have no choice but to kiss me now?" She said. Lucas almost laughed but then leaned in and kissed Brooke, Brooke's tongue demanded entrance and Lucas with some hesitation let it in, the two of them started to get more intense in their kissing as they were banging against the lockers. Haley had been walking out into the courtyard when she first saw Brooke and Lucas making out, in her mind she was just like, "oh god, another couple who can't get a room." But when she looked closer she saw that it was Lucas and Brooke. "Oh my god." She said out loud but softly. This was incredible, Lucas didn't make out with girls in hallways. Haley looked around and saw Nathan walking her way; she ran out to him and pushed him away from the hall.

"Nathan hey lets go umm to the tables." Haley said.

"Slow down Haley, I have to go to my locker." He said.

"No, Nathan, you really shouldn't" she said.

"Why not?" he asked her, just now starting to get very curios.

"Because… ugh because Lucas and Brooke are currently making out in front of it." Haley said giving into telling him.

"They are?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this Nathan." Haley said.

"I have to um I have to go, I'll get the notes from you later." Nathan said.

"Wait, Nathan do you want to go get something to eat or just to something to get your mind off this." Haley asked him.

"No, I have to go… I uh… I've got stuff to do." He said and turned away before Haley could say something else to him. Haley leaned back so she could see down the hallway, Lucas and Brooke were making their way back to the courtyard, and Haley was about to make a stealthy exit, but Brooke had already seen her.

"Tutor girl." Brooke said.

"Hey, Brooke… and Lucas." She said.

"What are you still doing here?" Brooke asked her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Haley said.

"Oh, you know Lucas and I are just working on our project." Brooke said.

"Mhmm." Haley said understanding what "working on their project." Meant.

"And you are…?" Brooke asked her.

"I was uh, I was just leaving, I have a lot of homework." Haley said.

"Ok, bye tutor girl." Brooke said.

"Bye Haley." Lucas said.

"I'll call you later Lucas." Haley said nodding her head and walking away from Brooke and Lucas.

"You better not be cheating on me with her Scott." Brooke said pointing her finger at him.

"Are we dating?" he asked her.

Brooke hadn't really thought about this before so she didn't answer him for a few seconds.

"Oh, I see." Lucas said, realizing Brooke probably wasn't ready for a relationship.

"No, Lucas we can try it." Brooke said "I just broke up with brad, and then I kind of hooked up with Nathan, which you already know but that's besides the point, anyways the point is I kind of don't want to be made into the school's whore." Brooke said.

"Don't worry about it Brooke, if you don't want to date yet then…"

"I do want to; I'm just telling you ahead of the time that… I don't really know what to say but…"

"I understand what you mean." Lucas said.

"You're so good at that." Brooke said.

"I try." He said.

"Come on lets work on our project." Brooke said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"It's not the end of the world Brooke." Lucas said.

"Not for you it's not." She said.

"Just work with me, and maybe you'll get something in return." Lucas said.

"Ok, lets work quickly now." Brooke said getting very excited and Lucas pulled her in and kissed her.

So, whatcha think whatch think? umm sorry brathan fans, but it might not be this way forever, i honestly have no freakin clue. Ok so tell me your thoughts. I'll update tomorrow or the next day and coming up...

the last basketball game of the year...

the last party of the year nathan and? who will he get close too and will brooe care?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 freaking sweet, thanks for the reviews, everyone… umm _

_OTHRetard, heavenleigh88, foreverbrucas, Matchmadeinheaven, tortured musician, (((Brucas))), that's just all the people from the last chapter reviewed still thanks to those who reviewed before and if I forgot anyone I'm very sorry, thanks anyways, I'll say thanks or whatever to those who reviews after the last chapter at the beginning of the new one soo… anyways enjoy…_

It started at the beginning of school: the gossip about Bevin's party after the game that day. It was the raven's last game so naturally it was the cheerleaders last time to cheer, and of course that meant that there had to be another party.

"Brooke Davis, are you coming to my party tonight." Bevin asked her not really like that was a question.

"I so am, where else would I be?"

"Good question." Bevin said. "See you at the game." Bevin said.

"Of course." Brooke said smiling and watching Bevin walk off to find more popular girls and boys do tempt into her world of scandalous parties after basketball games. Lucas walked up to Brooke breaking her train of thought.

"Broody, good morning." Brooke said.

"What's going on around here?" he asked Brooke, talking about the crowd of people around Bevin.

"Uh good morning to you too." Brooke said, making sure Lucas knew he had forgotten to acknowledge her.

"I'm sorry, good morning Cheery." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Aw, you're so cute." Brooke said pinching his cheek like he was a little kid.

"I'm not five Brooke."

"Could've fooled me." She said.

Lucas raised his eyebrows at her questioning her statement.

"Kidding, Lucas, although you are very cute." She said.

"I know, so what is going on here?"

"Oh he's funny too." Brooke said.

"Brooke what is happening?"

"There's a party at Bevin's tonight, oh my god it will be our first party together as a couple." Brooke said.

"Except that I'm not going." Lucas said.

"Are too, Lucas it's the last game and so it's going to be like the best party." Brooke said.

"Those parties, aren't that much fun Brooke, it's the same thing every time." Lucas said.

"Yeah except this time you and I will be the couple who started making out in the back room and ended up passing out naked." Brooke said like she was gossiping.

"And that's fun?" He asked her.

"It has its highpoints, namely being with you." Brooke said.

"Ok, so say you've convinced me what time is this party starting?" he asked her.

"Hypothetically whenever the game ends, but if you do decide to go the party can start now." Brooke said.

"And that means?"

"That means this." She said leaning up towards him and kissing him.

"I'll be there." He said.

"Good." She said kissing him quickly. "Now walk me to English."

"So demanding." He said.

"Oh you know you love it, or me." She smiled after she said "or me."

"How could I resist someone as cheery as you?"

"You can't so let's go." She said grabbing his hand and hauling him off to English.

"Lets go ravens lets go!" all of the cheerleaders shouted while the teams were taking a time out. The players got back onto the court, ten seconds left in the game and the other team was up by one point, all the ravens had to do was get this last shot. Lucas got the ball and passed it to Nathan, Nathan passed it to time who passed it back to Lucas, they were stalling so the other team didn't have a chance. 3 seconds left, 2, Lucas aimed the ball,1 and he shot it 0 the buzzer went off and just as the ball went through the hoop a player from the opposite team shoved Lucas down on the ground. The cheering crowd fell silent, with the exception of many "oh's". Brooke who had been cheering for the win stopped what she was doing and put her hand to her mouth. The coach and sports assistant went over to the Lucas who was still on the ground. Brooke turned to Peyton and latched onto her arms not wanting to watch. Once Brooke heard cheering from the crowd she looked up to see Lucas walking over to the bench. She quickly ran over to him and sat down next to him on the bench. The crowd was starting to slowly leave the gym and Whitey walked over to Lucas.

"You ok son?" Whitey asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just knocked the wind out of me." Lucas said.

"Alright, well take it easy luckily we don't have anymore games so you can do just that." Whitey said and nodded his head and Brooke and Lucas before walking away.

"Lucas are you ok?" She asked him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You scared me." She said.

"Brooke, I'm fine." He said touching his hand to her cheek.

"Stupid asshole of a team member over there." Brooke said pointing to the guy that had shoved Lucas.

"I'm sure he's in a lot of trouble." Lucas said.

"Well he's got nothing on you." Brooke said.

"I know that's because he doesn't have you." Lucas said.

"I don't know if you're just doing that to be nice or to get something out of me but either way it worked." Brooke said leaning towards him and kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan was planning on walking over to see how Lucas was, just to be nice, but he ended up seeing Brooke and Lucas kissing on the bench. Well fine if they were going to have fun together then he could have fun with someone else too, and with that thought in his mind Nathan walked away from Brooke and Lucas and towards the party.

"So, are we going to the party now?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"I have a better idea, my parents aren't at the house tonight, so we can stay in, go in the hot tub, rent a movie whatever, just chill." She said.

"You do realize that would mean missing the party?" he said, just in case Brooke hadn't gotten that part, you never know with Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm more interested in being with my broody anyways." She said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go change, I'll meet you out here in ten minutes." Lucas said.

"Good, don't be late." She said.

"I won't" he said. Brooke wasn't being uncouply at all, in fact she was being as sweet as ever, and she'd obviously moved on from Brad.

"Air Force One" was blasting out of the stereos at Bevin's house. Nathan had shown up and already there was what seemed like millions of people there. He wasn't looking for anyone in particular he was just sort of there. Logically since he didn't have anything to do he headed to the back of the house which is normally where the beer was and he got himself a drink. Why not get drunk? It's not like he had school tomorrow or any girls to impress. Speaking of girls, Theresa stumbled over to Nathan and sat on his lap.

"Nathan, fancy seeing you here" she said loudly trying to speak over the music, and actually going to loud.

"Yeah, whatever." He said.

"Cheer up, pouty face." Theresa was obviously very drunk.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Oh yeah, then prove it." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"It means, prove that you're over Brooke and are ready to move on with life." Theresa said.

"Well, how do I do that?" he asked her.

"It's easy." She said starting to whisper, and jerking her head towards the stairs.

"Stairs? He asked her even though he knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, we go up them, together." She said whispering into his ear.

"Theresa, I can't." Nathan said.

"Come on Nathan, Brooke already moved onto Lucas and she's like obsessed with him, she told me before the game that they were going to have sex tonight." Theresa said, totally exaggerating just so that she could get to Nathan.

Nathan looked at a tipsy Theresa for a few seconds, before grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs. She followed quickly behind him, as best she could, and laughed. Haley had just walked into the house, hoping to find Nathan but instead she saw him heading upstairs holding hands with Theresa. What was wrong with the world in tree hill?

Brooke and Lucas drove to her house, and walked inside.

"Let me go turn the Hot tub on." Brooke said "you can change into something more wet worthy, or nothing at all, whichever you prefer." Brooke said smiling and skipping off. Lucas smiled looking out at her, and then looked around the living room, bathroom was where? He slipped off his pants and remained in his boxers and a grey t-shirt. Brooke skipped back in holding two sodas in her hands. "Hold these, while I go change." She said handing them to him and running up the stairs. Lucas kind of just looked around the living room and on the mantle he saw a picture of Brad and Brooke in each other's arms on the beach. She probably hadn't gotten around to taking down pictures yet considering they had just broken up. Brooke came back down the stairs in a black bikini and saw Lucas looking at the picture of her and Brad, she had forgotten about that.

"Sorry." He said when he saw her.

"mm, don't be." She said flipping the picture frame face down "it should be you and me up there. So do you like my bathing suit?"

"It's pretty sexy." He said.

"Oh why thank you, I'm ready to take it off though so let's get to the Jacuzzi already."

She said hitting him playfully and walking out the back door.

Brooke slowly stepped into the hot tub and sat down, and Lucas got in next to her.

"Easy there, wouldn't want you to strain yourself." Brooke said sarcastically.

"I'll be ok." He said

"Good." She said leaning over to him and pulling his face to her and kissing him.

"Now are you ready for some real fun?" she asked him.

"I don't know what that means but ok."

"Oh, you're so cute." Brooke said and took of her bathing suit top and kissed Lucas again.

The following Monday at school the atmosphere was very tired. From the Party and everything everyone was just tired. Brooke had just sat down to eat lunch and Haley decided to join her.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said.

"Tutor girl, how was your weekend?" Brooke asked her taking a sip of her soda.

"It was, uh, it was fine." She said.

"Ok, well mine was great, Lucas came over after the game and we…"

"Don't want to know, Brooke." Haley said cutting her off before she went to far.

"Sorry, forgot he was like your best friend." Brooke said.

"I need to tell you something Brooke, and I probably shouldn't but I'm going to

anyways." Haley said.

"Fill me in." Brooke said expecting a big piece of gossip about like Bevin or some other cheerleader.

"I went to that party on Friday night, and I saw Nathan and Theresa going upstairs together, holding hands." Haley said.

"wh, what?"

"They didn't come back down until about an hour later, and they came down together, holding hands." Haley said.

"Nathan wouldn't do that." Brooke said.

"I'm not sure what happened, but maybe you should just clear the air."

"Yeah I will, right now." Brooke said getting up and walking over to the table where Nathan was sitting with Theresa.

"Oh, well, well isn't this a lovely picture?" Brooke said putting her hands together as she got to the table.

"Hi Brooke." Theresa said.

"Don't you hi Brooke me, you trashy lowlife, bitchy slut." Brooke said.

"Brooke, what is wrong with you?" Nathan said standing up.

"First, you hook up with Brad while I'm still dating brad, and then you go right after Nathan." Brooke said. "And as for you, Nathan. I cannot believe that you would do something like this."

"Brooke can we talk about this, somewhere else?" he asked her starting to push her towards the hallway.

"There's nothing more to talk about Nathan, you betrayed our friendship and out trust. What possible reason could you have for ever, EVER being with a girl like Theresa?" Brooke yelled. Nathan looked straight into her eyes and said…

"Because I can't be with you."

_Alright then that's that chapter, um feedback please I see how many hits I get so please drop a word by, coming up…_

_Brooke and Nathan come to an understanding_

_Nathan Brooke and Lucas all want to hang out together but will that work?_

_We find out what college's people are going to, could that cause jealous drama…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello all my readers… umm I hope you like this chapter, however I don't know how many of you liked the last one because I only got five reviews and thank you matchmadeinheaven, ur best kept secret, OTHretard, foreverbrucas, and heavenleigh88. But I know more people read so please review if you read I mean nothing epic but it really helps despite what you might think and it makes me want to write more too, although I always want to write this story, I love it haha ok so enjoy…_

"Brooke can we talk about this, somewhere else?" he asked her starting to push her towards the hallway.

"There's nothing more to talk about Nathan, you betrayed our friendship and out trust.

What possible reason could you have for ever, EVER being with a girl like Theresa?"

"Because I can't be with you."

"What?" she asked him a bit dumbfounded.

"You know what Brooke." Nathan said not wanting to waste his time confessing his true love to Brooke.

"You said you were fine with just being friends." She said under her breath.

"Well I obviously wasn't thinking straight, or I didn't want to get turned down like I am now." He said.

"Nathan, I'm with Lucas now." She said.

"So, when we were in that room together, you just thought hey I'll kiss Nathan and then dump off like a piece of trash." He said.

"Nathan, I was the one who wasn't thinking straight in there, I was scared and you were there." She said.

"Oh, well that's just great Brooke, you just used me."

"Yeah well you hooked up with Theresa." Brooke said, challenging him, sure they had both done something wrong but his was worse.

"Only to make you jealous." Nathan said.

"So you're just using her." Brooke said raising her eyebrows, ha she had caught him.

"Yeah I guess I am." He said, Brooke had not expected him to answer so quickly, or with that answer.

"Well… then… you can't be mad at me." Brooke said.

"Ok fine." He said.

"Well, touché." She said, not being able to come up with anything else.

"I'm not interested in Theresa." He said. "And I'm not dating her."

"Good, because that would really hurt me Nathan." Brooke said.

"Why, you have Lucas now you don't like me."

Brooke stared at him for a few seconds.

"How can you say that Nathan? You and I have been my best friend since like forever." Brooke said.

"Not really, and I'll bet you any amount of money that we won't stay friends if you and Lucas keep dating."

"Fine, how much you want to bet? Because I know that we will, we can all be friends, and I'm not throwing away our friend ship for anything." Brooke said.

"You can't be friends with me and date Lucas."

"Why not?" She said almost yelling she was so confused.

"Because, every time we hang out it will be awkward and any time I hang out with you alone, Lucas will think its something else."

"No he won't" Brooke said. "You've just got to give it a chance." Brooke said. "I mean if you don't then what the hell never mind I said any of this, obviously you're too proud to be nothing more then friends with a hot girl." Brooke said.

"I just don't know if I can be only friends with you, if every time I'm with you I want to kiss you." Nathan said, surprised that actually came out of his mouth.

"Well try, because Lucas is my boyfriend not you, so we can either be friends, or you know we can stop talking for a while until you find someone else to love, either way I'm not ending this friendship." Brooke said.

"Fine I'll try, but I'm telling you any time you and I hang out Lucas is going to freak." Nathan said.

"Well I'll talk to him, Lucas doesn't really know how long we've been friends, and I'll explain things to him."

"Fine." Nathan said.

"Ok, I'll call you later Nathan." Brooke said.

"Yeah, whatever." Nathan said walking away before Brooke could get another word in.

Brooke sighed watching him go and dragged her feet of to class. This sucked…

Brooke spent the rest of the day thinking in her classes, maybe this could actually work, she just had to use her special Brooke Davis Powers on Lucas an everything should work out. After school Brooke saw Lucas at his locker and she walked, calmly and coolly, over to him.

"Hello there." Brooke said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Lucas said solemnly.

Jeez what was wrong with him, oh of course school was over: always the worst part of his day.

"look, I know your all brooding and what not right now, but could you please do me a favor and go get something to eat with me and Nathan, and not be so… I only have three days left to live, sort of guy."

"With Nathan?" Lucas asked her.

"I happen to be friends with him." Brooke said.

"That would be weird Brooke."

"Hey, I would go out to lunch or whatever with you and Haley."

"No you wouldn't" He said.

"Would too, tutor girl and I are tight." Brooke said.

"You're tight?"

"Just roll with it." Brooke said.

"Nathan knows that I'm going too?" Lucas asked her, Brooke probably hadn't told him that small detail.

"He will, Nathan doesn't even know we're going yet." Brooke said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, but I guess we can." Lucas said.

"Yes!" Brooke screeched. "That was so the right answer." Brooke said kissing him quickly before going off to find Nathan.

Haley and Nathan were sitting down together on the bench in the courtyard.

"So does Brooke hate you?" Haley asked him.

"No, we worked things out, by the way thanks for telling her Haley that really helped the situation." Nathan said sarcastically, she had almost cost him his friendship with Brooke.

"Brooke's my friend, I had to tell her. Oh and for the record you were the one who almost cost your friendship with Brooke, don't put the blame on me." Haley said.

"I don't like Theresa." Nathan said.

"Wasn't accusing you." Haley said.

"Oh, well I guess I'm still hung up on Brooke."

"This is very cliché but there are other fish in the sea Nathan." Haley said. Nathan was really getting too hung up on Brooke, she wished Nathan liked her the same way he liked Brooke, but she wasn't about to let him see that.

"I know, but they aren't Brooke." Nathan said.

Haley didn't have anything to say to that so she looked the other way and waited for him to hopefully say something else, maybe a change of subject.

"I guess I'm going to go now." Nathan said.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Haley asked him.

"Uh, I guess, yeah." He said.

"Ok." Haley said trying to contain her excitement.

"Nathan." Brooke said coming up from the courtyard. "Lucas and I are going to go get something to eat; I know you want to join us." She said.

"I would but I'm hanging out with Haley." He said, sort of breathily, obviously upset but not wanting to be so mean as to cancel on Haley.

"Tutor girl, I feel like I should be jealous, but I'm not because I'm dating your best friend so whatever." Brooke said "you two are going out aren't you? I mean he didn't just make that up to get away from me did he?" Brooke asked her.

"No, we are hanging out." Haley said, like that was such a big surprise, well maybe it was.

"Ok, well see you too around." Brooke said, after no one said anything. God every single person she was friends with were so UN into making conversation. Hello people its called small talk, at least.

After Brooke walked away Haley quickly said "ok let's go." Whoa that came out a little more excited sounding than it was suppose to. But she was excited she thought that for sure Nathan would ditch her for Brooke, and when he didn't her stomach did flips. This was so weird; she likes a use to be jerk of a jock. And she was like almost considering herself friends with Brooke. This was really weird, and Nathan had just turned down Brooke, the girl of his dreams for her, Haley James, this was super weird.

"I'm leaving without you." Nathan said getting up, his getting up is the only thing that broke Haley's thoughts.

"What?" Haley said.

"I've called your name so many times, I'm sure half the school think either I'm crazy or you are, but hey whatever." Nathan said. "So are you coming?"

"Yeah." Haley said trying not to blush, but that made her blush even more. She was so weird, or that's probably what Nathan thought.

Brooke and Lucas were already in Karen's café when Haley and Nathan walked in.

"Whoa, this is so weird." Brooke said to Lucas and then turned around and waved at Haley and Nathan.

"Nathan and tutor girl com join us." Brooke said, cursing herself for the fact that she had just waved in a public place, almost making a scene.

Haley looked at Nathan to see what he wanted to do and he was already walking over to their table. Maybe this wasn't as weird as she had thought earlier.

"Hey guys." Lucas said.

"Hi." Haley said sitting down.

"Fancy seeing you too here." Brooke said.

"Oh, you know us." Haley said, what the hell did that mean, she thought after she spoke.

"Yeah, we do." Brooke said confused, she too had thought what the hell did that mean.

"Never mind." Haley said "I'm hungry." She tried to change the subject.

"Oh me too." Brooke said.

"Brooke? Hungry? I never thought I'd see the day." Nathan said joking about how he always used to call her anorexic when she ate dinner at his house, only because she didn't like the weird food his mom tried to cook.

"Shut your face fatty." Brooke said joking back about how he always pigged out when he came over to her house.

Lucas looked back and forth from the two of them confused.

"Well I am hungry." Brooke said.

"So guys, four more days left and we're done with high school as we know it." Haley said getting onto a subject she could talk about.

"Oh I know, Lucas is going to throw a fit." Brooke said thinking about how sad he was when school was over for the day, now it would be over forever, with the exception of college.

"Brooke, I don't really like school, I like to read." He said.

"Reading and school are like the same thing Lucas." Brooke said.

"Ok Brooke, whatever you say." Lucas said, not wanting to fight about school of all things.

"Do you remember that one time, we were little and I pretended I was Mrs.Ringle our second grade teacher and I tried to read you that book." Brooke said to Nathan.

"Yeah, and you started reading in backwards." Nathan said.

Lucas and Haley exchanged confused glances.

"You guys remember second grade?" Haley asked them.

"Only the highpoints of it." Brooke said.

"And that was a highpoint?" Haley asked them again still puzzled.

"That and the time Nathan peed in his pants." Brooke said laughing.

"Brooke, you are not supposed to tell people about that incident." He said seeing the

Amused looks from Haley and Lucas "that never happened." He added.

"Oh yes it did, we were standing outside waiting for the bus, and a big red sports car zoomed by and it scared Nathan half to death. That may be the highpoint of my life." Brooke said.

"The car did not just zoom by, it was right next to us, I could've been killed." Nathan said.

"Oh shut up, we're not on a soap opera." Brooke said "oh my god, a soap opera about second graders, coming up Maddie and Jason both secretly like each other but Maddie's kissie girl friends don't want her to betray their pact that they never actually kiss the boys, and Jason is terrified of the cooties Maddie could possible have. Tune in at Seven AM, Tuesday to find out if Maddie and Jason can make it together." Brooke said like a commercial.

"Oh I so want to know what happens" Haley said sarcastically.

"I already know." Brooke said since it was "her show." And then she finished her sentence "and let's just hope that young naïve maddie remembers to use protection." Brooke said.

"Oh, Brooke you did not just say that." Lucas said.

"That doesn't even… work." Haley said.

"Hey! It's my soap opera and anything goes." Brooke said smiling.

"Let's hope this show never makes it to air." Lucas said leaning in towards the table "the forces of Brooke Davis should never be unleashed on the rest of human kind."

"I second that." Nathan said.

"I third it." Haley said.

"I fourth that." Brooke said, and everyone looked at her.

"Well they shouldn't" Brooke said.

"You're something else." Nathan said.

"Oh my god" Brooke said running up to Lucas the next day at school.

"What?" he asked her.

"I got into Boston college." Brooke said, jumping around Lucas.

"Brooke, wow that's great." Lucas said pulling her in and kissing her.

"Have you gotten any letters for college acceptance yet?" Brooke asked him once they pulled away.

"Umm..." Lucas was about to say something but then Nathan walked up to the two of them.

"Brooke, hey I just wanted to tell you I got into Boston college, and uh I know you applied there so…" Nathan said.

"I got in too." Brooke said.

"Oh, cool." Nathan said.

Brooke stared at him kind of like he was being weird,

"Yeah, I guess it is _cool." _Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Did you apply there Lucas?" Nathan asked him.

"Uh, yeah I did but I also got into Columbia University." Lucas said.

"Well that's great, but you're coming with me and Nathan right." Brooke said.

"I don't know." Lucas said.

Brooke looked over at Nathan, who had been looking off towards the courtyard, trying to act like he wasn't paying attention.

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"I really want to go to Columbia University." Lucas said.

"You'd rather go there, then with me to an equally good college." Brooke said, Lucas gave her a look, Columbia was a bit better.

"Oh I get it; Boston College isn't smart enough for you." Brooke said. "Well… come on Nathan, lets go hang out somewhere else. This area is too smart for us." Brooke said turning away and briskly walking off; Nathan looked at Lucas and then followed behind Brooke.

After school Brooke was walking to her car to leave when Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Lucas, oh my god give me a heart attack." Brooke said startled.

"Sorry." He said.

"Yeah, well whatever." Brooke said shaking his arm off of hers and getting in her car. Lucas ran around and got in at the other side of the car.

"Lucas, get out of my car." Brooke said.

"Why, why are you mad at me Brooke?" he asked her.

"I thought that maybe you would want to go to the same college as me." Brooke said. "you know I really like you Lucas, and most people always break up before college and we have a chance to make it work, but obviously you don't want that so you know have fun at Columbia and meet some smart tall pretty girl who you can discuss book…

reading… over and who's everything I'm not and more." Brooke said.

"That's not what I want." Lucas said.

"I'm not doing long distance. Sorry but no way in hell." Brooke said.

"I don't know what to do Brooke; I've wanted to go to Colombia for a really long time." Lucas said.

"Well I'm not quite intelligent enough to go there, so you know I guess we should just break up now before we screw ourselves over some stupid good-bye soap opera goodbye." Brooke said.

"You're asking me to give up my dreams for you Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"Whoa, well maybe I thought that I was part of your dream Lucas." Brooke said.

"We have not been dating for that long Brooke, did you expect this to be some kind of epic romance?" he asked her.

Brooke looked at him and took in a deep breath "get out of my car Lucas." Brooke said strongly.

"Brooke, I just didn't think that's what you wanted." He said.

"Why because I'm some low-life not smart enough or pretty enough slut, that just wanted to hook up and doesn't have any feelings."

"I do not and never even have thought of you that way." Lucas said.

"You are being so con-freaking-fusing right now Lucas." Brooke said.

"Well there's one thing I want to make straight." Lucas said and pulled Brooke over to him kissing her. Once they pulled away Brooke took another breath and felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Like I said, confusing." Brooke said.

"I'm not loosing you over this Brooke." Lucas said, still holding her hand.

"So are you going to college with me?" Brooke asked him.

"Can I think about it tonight?" he asked her.

"Oh, you should not have just said that." Brooke said taking her hand away.

"I mean, think about how to tell my mom that I don't want to go to Colombia."

"Because you want to go to Boston or because you don't want to go to college?" she asked him.

"What do you think?"

"I think that if you went to Boston College, I would love you forever." Brooke said.

"Well I love you too." He said.

"yay!" Brooke said leaning over and kissing him. "I knew you would give into me, it's kind of my thing, all guys do." Brooke said.

"Don't want to know." He said.

"So I guess I'm giving you a ride." Brooke said.

"To where?" he asked her.

"My place?"

"That's a yes." He said.

_So there ya go, Brooke lucas and Nathan are all going to college, and even though I didn't mention I might as well make peyton haley and Jake go to the same college just to keep all the kids together haha, like that would really happen in real life. Ok so review please…and coming up…_

_Last day of school and Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan have a party to celebrate_

_Graduation_

_Haley and Nathan whaaaat?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi people who are reading this story but who don't review. Goodness I got four reviews last time and I see that according to the hits 91 one of you have read that last chapter, please review like right before you leave or go around to read another story instead of thinking about what you read just say it. Or whatever I really need to know if people like it or they want me to change something about it because I really do take your thoughts and ideas into consideration, really I do and I'm not like looking for compliments or anything constructive critism is really what helps but if you like it you can tell me haha.. Anyways this chapter is up and please enjoy…_

Brooke could not contain her excitement. High school was over… forever. And now she was having a party with all of her best friends, and tomorrow was graduation. Life was just too sweet right now. Plus everyone was going to college somewhere in Boston. Peyton, Brooke, Nathan and Lucas were going to Boston College and Haley and Jake were going to a college that was only thirty minutes away. So they pretty much lucked out on that whole situation. Peyton came over to Brooke's house early to help her set up for the small party.

"P. Sawyer, I'm so excited about life right now." Brooke said hugging Peyton.

"Yes, I can see that." Peyton said.

"I mean, we are going to college, and I'm going with my sexy, brooding boyfriend to the same college." Brooke said.

"Wait, didn't Lucas get into Colombia?' Peyton asked her.

"Well yeah, but I made him turn it down." Brooke said.

"Brooke, Lucas has wanted to go to Colombia since he was little, it's like his dream." Peyton said.

"I've already been over this with Lucas." Brooke said.

"I kind of just thought that he would go there and you two would have a long distance relationship." Peyton said.

"Since when has that worked out?" Brooke asked her.

"Brooke, you can't ask Lucas to choose between his lifelong dream and you, a girl he's only dated for like a week." Peyton said.

"I already did, and he chose me." Brooke said getting a little offended.

"If you really love Lucas as much as you seem to, then you should be able to work out a long distance thing." Peyton said.

"No, I really don't think we could." Brooke said raising her voice. Peyton took note of how offended Brooke was getting.

"Ok, alright. Sorry, I just assumed that Lucas was going to Colombia. I'm going to go put these drinks in the cooler." Peyton said wanting to get as far away from Brooke as possible. Brooke sighed still looking straight ahead, and then shifted herself so that she was facing the front door, when she heard a knock.

"Come in." she said solemnly.

Lucas opened the door with Haley right behind them and the two of them walked inside.

"Hey babe." Lucas said walking over to her and kissing her quickly. He was still getting a hold of this whole affection display being a boyfriend thing.

"Hi." She said trying to put on a smile for him. "Hey can I uh, can I talk to you?" Brooke asked him taking his hand and leading him upstairs before waiting for an answer. Haley watched them go wide-eyed and then started to walk into the kitchen, but stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. She awkwardly walked over and opened it. Oh it was only Nathan, she thought.

"Hey Haley." Nathan said not expecting to see Haley answer to door.

"Hi, I've sort of taken over door answering duty. I guess." Haley said, feeling stupid for saying that. God why did everything she say have to sound so clever and witty in her head but made her look like a ditzy stupid person when it came out of her mouth. Brooke was good at being witty but when Haley tried she just crashed and burned.

"Yeah." Nathan said nodding before walking past her.

"So where's Brooke?" he asked her.

"With Lucas." Haley said.

"Oh, right." Nathan said, getting what she meant my "_with _Lucas"

"No, not like that." Haley said catching that little trap.

"Ok." Nathan said not changing what he thought of the situation.

"Nathan, are you actually going to have fun at this party, or are you going to be drooling over Brooke the whole time." Haley said dragging her sentence out. Nathan took Haley's hand and pulling her over to him and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Fun enough for you?" he asked her.

Haley stood back sort of breathless; Nathan Scott did not just kiss her. No way.

"What?" Haley asked him. Nathan looked at her and laughed a little bit. "Come on let's go get some food." He said and walked off into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Brooke had just gotten Lucas upstairs, and pushed him inside her room. Brooke closed the door slowly and then turned around to face Lucas.

"Brooke?" he asked her. Brooke sure was acting weird. "Is everything ok?"

"Ok, so here's the deal." Brooke said walking over and sitting down on her bed. "You probably won't say it, but I know you totally thought I was such a bitch yesterday."

Brooke said.

"No…"

"Ok, see I knew you wouldn't say it. But I was." Brooke said interrupting him.

"No, I didn't think you were. I can understand you wanting to go to the same college as me." He said sitting down next to her, trying to play this whole thing as not really a big deal.

"Lucas, I was wrong." Brooke paused and looked down at her hands in her lap, then she looked back at Lucas. Whoa he was staring right back at her, his eyes pretty close to hers.

"Lucas, I think you should go to Colombia." Brooke said drifting off more and more quiet with every word she said, so maybe Lucas wouldn't quite catch what she had said.

"Are you sure you ok?" he asked her. There must be something wrong with Brooke if she had really just said what she had thought she said.

"I'm fine… I mean I won't be if you go to Colombia but it's your dream Lucas. I just I don't want my heart to break more then once so if you go there I'm asking that we can just break up now so that I don't have to deal with the heartbreak at college." Brooke said.

"I already turned Colombia down Brooke." Lucas said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" she asked him.

"You made that somewhat obvious yesterday Brooke." Lucas said.

"I feel terrible. I wish I hadn't gotten so mad at you yesterday." Brooke said.

"No, you saved us Brooke." Lucas said.

"Yeah I guess, but I could tell Colombia was your dream, not me." Brooke said.

"You don't need to worry about that. I mean I'm not lying I really though I would go to Colombia, but I didn't realize it would mean losing you and I'm not ready to do that. I think I love you Brooke, ever since Second grade I've loved you." He said.

"Would you totally hate me if I said I haven't loved you since second grade?" Brooke asked him.

"No, I wouldn't even hate you if you said you didn't love me now." Lucas said.

"Oh, broody I'm way past loving you, for some reason my powers are incapable of working against you." Brooke said.

Lucas let out a little laugh. "Yeah, that's what I was working on." Lucas said.

"Good job." Brooke said closing the gap between them and kissing him.

"So, we're going to college together." Brooke said finalizing the phrase.

"Yes, and you know I really wouldn't be able to let you go to college with Nathan." Lucas said.

"Oh, shut up. Besides I think Nathan might have a little thing for tutor girl." Brooke said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he turned down hanging out with me for hanging out with her." Brooke said.

"Ok definitely has a thing for Haley." Lucas said.

"Uh huh, lets go join the party now boyfriend." Brooke said grabbing his hand and jumping up.

"Or we could just stay inhere tonight." Lucas said.

"That sounds like such a good idea, but I promised Peyton I'd help her set up more, and plus I've kind of only hung out with you lately, so I need to you know hang out with her." Brooke said.

"Ok, I understand I guess." Lucas said.

"Now come on." Brooke said pulling him towards the door.

Downstairs Jake had arrived and Haley, Peyton and Jake were all in the kitchen eating chips and queso, standing around the counter waiting for Brooke and Lucas. Brooke and Lucas walked in and blended right into the around the counter atmosphere.

"Oh, hey long time no see you two." Haley said.

"We had to have a little talk." Brooke said.

"Right." Jake said not believing a word she just said.

"We really did, despite your doubts." Brooke said hitting him playfully. "Change of subject." Brooke said animating her words "we are graduation tomorrow." She said excitedly.

"I know, I can't believe it." Peyton said.

"I'm kind of scared I'm going to like get raped or something." Brooke said.

"I'll be there to protect you." Lucas said.

"That's right you'll be there, and if not I can always rely on my little Nathan friend." Brooke said making fun of Nathan.

"Gee, thanks Brooke I'm really honored." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Well I'm gaining five pounds from eating right now so can we please do something else?" Brooke asked them all.

"Hey let's go swimming." Haley said.

"Ok." Peyton said.

"Sure, if by swimming you mean hot tubbing." Brooke said.

"A little of both." Haley said.

"Fine." Brooke said.

The rest of the night everyone was hanging out together, and talking, having fun… except for Haley. Nathan hadn't said one word to her all night since their little "kiss". She had been watching him at first but they kept exchanging awkward glances and she felt like he thought she was stalking him so she decided to just stop and try and move on. Nathan probably just did it for the heck of it, but see Haley didn't really do impulsive things like that, so she didn't know what to think about any of this and she was getting really tired of the weird silence between them. So while everyone was sitting on the couches watching Zoolander, Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and dragged him outside. Whoa this was like the most impulsive thing she'd ever done, she thought. Once they got outside Haley quickly let go and looked at a very confused.

"What are we doing?' Nathan asked her. Haley got really tongue tied and couldn't get any words out so she kind of just stared at him for a few seconds. After getting no response from her Nathan said "ok, well it's about to be my favorite part so…"

Haley cut him off "ok, so you haven't talked to me like at all since that kiss earlier, and I don't know I mean this is really stupid and I'm stupid but whatever I just want to know did you just do that for the hell of it or was it… I mean do you kind of in some remote way like me at all?" Haley asked him, talking a mile a minute.

Nathan looked at a breathless Haley for a few seconds before pulling her towards him and kissing her. This kiss was longer then the first and more heart-felt. When they pulled away both of them were out of breath. Haley's heart was fluttering.

"Does that answer your question?" Nathan asked her.

"Um, maybe, I don't know." Haley said, she wanted to hear him say that he liked her.

"I do like you Haley." Nathan said.

"but I mean if we like dated, would it be just a way for you to get over Brooke, or you'd date me until she was on the Market again, excuse my dating lingo." Haley said.

"Haley, I'll admit I still like Brooke, but it wouldn't work out between the two of us no matter how much I like her and she's happy with Lucas."

"It seems that way." Haley added in.

"Right so, I like you." Nathan said.

"Am I just your replacement girl though?"

"No." Nathan said.

"Ok… I trust you." Haley said.

"Ok, good so can we go back to watching the movie now?" Nathan asked her.

"Wait, so I mean are we like going out now?"

"I guess." Nathan said, also sort of confused about the situation.

"So what does that mean, we like hold hands in public?"

"No, I mean yeah if you want to." Nathan said "but we also get to do this." He said kissing her again.

"I like dating you." Haley said.

"Alright, well let's go back to the movie now." Nathan said.

"Sure, fine." Haley said.

The next day Brooke woke up very early to get ready for graduation. Peyton and Haley came over about thirty minutes after Brooke woke up to get ready as well.

"Guys, I am so excited, but I'm also going to like cry today." Brooke said.

"I know, but I'm going to college with everyone that I would really miss so I'm not that upset." Haley said.

"I'm like never going to see Brad again." Brooke said.

"And you care why?" Peyton asked her.

"It wasn't always so bad with me and Brad." Brooke said "I mean I still hate him, but he was the first guy I really loved." Brooke said.

"Do me a favor, don't cry over him today." Peyton said to Brooke.

"Mhmm, I'll try not to." Brooke said "speaking of love, you and Nathan snuck out last night." Brooke said turning to Haley.

"What?"

"Don't play that clueless act on me; you two were being very mysterious." Brooke said.

"Are you two like an item now?" Brooke asked her.

"We're trying it out." Haley said.

"Oh my god." Peyton said, and Brooke said "tutor girl." Simultaneously.

"I know." Haley said "I was just as surprised as you guys." Haley said.

"Oh I wasn't surprised." Peyton said.

"Me neither, I've known he's been hot for you since Lucas and I started dating." Brooke said.

"See that's kind of what I'm worried about, just after you and Lucas started going out he moved on to me." Haley said "I'm like the rebound girl." Haley said.

"Except that Nathan and I never dated." Brooke said.

"Whatever, he is like in love with you Brooke." Peyton added in.

"Is not, he's with Haley now, and I don't care because I love Lucas." Brooke said.

"Wait a minute you love Lucas?" Haley asked her surprised.

"Yeah, I guess." Brooke said.

"Oh, wow fast moving relationship between you two." Peyton said.

"Whatever, can we just finish getting ready I have to do my make up." Brooke said.

"Yeah, and put on your cape and hat." Peyton said.

"Yeah, um ew they really need to keep in mind that we students are fashionable people so naturally we need fashionable graduation clothes." Brooke said.

"Just finish getting ready and stop with your obsessive passion for fashion talk." Peyton throwing Brooke's dress and cape at her.

The ceremony was underway and all the graduates were sitting in their seats outside fanning themselves with programs and shifting in their seats just wanting to graduate and get this whole thing over with.

Finally they started to announce the name and give out diplomas, and once everyone got their diplomas suddenly the air felt cooler, and they all felt relieved.

"And now the class of 2006 you have officially completed high school." The principle said into the microphone and everyone stood up and screamed and yelled and threw hats up in the air. Brooke turned Lucas and kissed him, then pulled him into a hug. They were done with high school forever, freaking sweet! Everyone was starting to clear our from their clustered seats and Brooke and Lucas went to find Peyton, Haley, Jake, and Nathan.

"Guys, are you all so excited?" Brooke asked them, hugging Peyton and Haley and then Nathan and Jake.

"Yes, pretty much." Jake said.

"Pretty much? Well that's good I guess." Lucas said eying Jake.

"I feel so weird, like we don't have school on Monday and we never have to come back to this school again." Haley said.

"I know, Haley and Peyton we need some kind of nickname, we're like the unbreakable girl force. Let's call ourselves the sexy whores." Brooke said "no, sluts it sounds better."

"Neither of them sound good." Haley said.

"Fine then you come up with a better one." Brooke said.

"I think it would be better if we just don't have one." Peyton said.

"God, don't be such negative Nancy's." Brooke said.

"Whatever." Peyton and Haley said in unison.

"Ok, so now what do we do?" Nathan asked them all.

"I say we take some pictures, and then get the hell out of here." Brooke said.

"Sounds like a plan." Haley said and the six of them walked away together.

_Alright hope you enjoyed you could share that fact with me but anyways up coming up…_

_Haley and Nathan grow closer as do Brooke and Lucas but after a night of partying on of them will end up in the hospital._


	9. Frank's Club

_Ok, so here is the new chapter. Thanks for the review and please keep them coming and if you've never reviewed before start now. This is a dramatic chapter so it's a good one to share thoughts haha. Ok umm enjoy…_

That night Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Jake all went to a club to do a little post graduation into first year of college partying.

They arrived at the club, Brooke wearing her skimpy club wear and holding Lucas's hand they walked up to the front door and then ran into the trouble of a certain person called the bouncer.

"Alright guys, I will handle this." Brooke said determined to get into that club, not only for herself but also to get Lucas to dance, which was really for her, but whatever. Brooke walked over to the bouncer and smiled up at him.

"Hi, me and my friends over there want to get in." Brooke said.

"I.D?" he asked her.

"Oh, I thought we didn't need any." Brooke said twirling her hair and acting ditzy "gosh, I'm so embarrassed." She said.

"Ladies can get in." The bouncer said.

"Oh, well we're kind of watching those guys; you know they never really get out so we have to monitor them on their first night of real fun at a club." Brooke said thinking as best she could on her feet.

The bouncer looked down at her.

"Please sir…" She asked him at first pouting but then putting on a seductive smile.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Oh, wow this is awesome." Brooke said still acting ditzy before waving her friends over.

"Thanks a lot, umm what's your name?" she asked him.

"Frank." He said.

"_Frank."_ Brooke said saying it like it was a new foreign object that was named to save the world. "wow, that's such a great name, I've always wanted to meet a frank but I just never had and now I have so you have completed one more thing in my list of things to do before I die." Brooke said quickly.

"Just go in." he said.

"Ok, come on guys." Brooke said and everyone else followed her into the club.

They got inside to flashing different colored strobe lights and loud music bursting through speakers. Brooke was already feeling the beat and sort of bobbing her head up and down to the music.

"Come on let's dance." Brooke said to Lucas grabbing his hands and pulling his arms around her.

"Uh, Brooke." Lucas said "I'm going to need something to drink first." Lucas said.

"Don't tell me you aren't going to dance with me tonight." Brooke said.

"Don't tell me that's a surprise to you." Lucas said.

"You really are no fun." Brooke said.

"Just let me get something to drink first." Lucas said.

"You better dance with me." Brooke said.

"Ok." Lucas said before walking off quickly to find a much needed drink.

"Brooke did you see where Haley went?" Nathan asked her.

"Why do you want to make out with her?" Brooke asked him.

"No… no Brooke." Nathan said "I just wanted to find her."

"Mhmm, well I do not know where she is, she's probably hitting the bar." Brooke said.

"Hitting the bar? Haley? ... No I don't think so Brooke." Nathan said.

"Haley's allowed to have fun too Nathan." Brooke said.

"Well where's your boyfriend?" Nathan asked her trying to change the subject.

"Drinking." Brooke said. "I guess I'm the designated driver tonight." Brooke said.

"You're not going to drink?" Nathan asked her surprised as all get out.

"I'm trying this new thing where I don't get drunk and have to deal with hangovers every morning." Brooke said.

"That's a nice idea." Nathan said.

"You don't think I can do it do you?" Brooke asked him.

"You do whatever you want Brooke." Nathan told her trying to walk away before she said something else.

"Hey you didn't answer my question." Brooke said.

"I'm going to find Haley." Nathan said and then walked away this time making it before Brooke said anything.

Lucas walked back and wrapped his arms around Brooke from behind.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said.

"Oh hey are you ready to dance now?" Brooke asked him.

"I guess I could give it a try." Lucas said.

"You need to drink more often." Brooke said smiling and grabbing Lucas belt to pull him to her.

"You wish." Lucas said. Brooke shook her head and wrapped her arms around Lucas waist starting to move towards the music.

"You don't really know what your doing do you?" Brooke asked him.

"I can dance." Lucas said.

"What, the waltz?" Brooke asked him.

"Shut up Brooke." He said smiling and slipping his arms around Brooke's waste and trying to imitate what she had done earlier.

"You can get a little bit closer." Brooke said, but instead just doing it herself. She slipped one of her hands up to behind Lucas's neck and leaned up to kiss him. Lucas was just starting to get the hang of it and realized that dancing with Brooke basically meant making out and having air sex. Haley stumbled over to Brooke and Lucas bumping into the two of them formed into one. They broke apart.

"Oh, Haley, Nathan was just looking for you." Brooke said.

"I don't feel good." Haley said putting her hand over her forehead.

"Have you been drinking Haley?" Lucas asked her.

"I might have had a few drinks." She said.

"Well like how many we haven't been here for very long." Lucas asked her.

"I don't remember Lucas!" Haley said raising her voice and getting defensive

"Hales, we should probably get you home." Lucas said.

"I'll take her." Brooke said.

"No it's ok, stay here." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I haven't had anything to drink tonight and you have just let me take her."

Brooke said putting her arm around Haley to steady her.

"Tell Nathan ok." Brooke said and kissed Lucas quickly before pulling Haley out of the club.

"You really don't have to do this Brooke." Haley said.

"Oh, believe me yes I do." Brooke said.

"Well thanks, I feel terrible. I don't really ever drink at all." Haley said not making much sense.

"Oh, yeah first drinking experiences can be interesting." Brooke said. "You're not going to ever want to drink again in the morning." Brooke said, the two of them had now made it out of the club.

"Don't tell me that now Brooke." Haley said.

"Ok, let's just get you in the car." Brooke said as they got to Brooke's car.

"Can I lie down in the back?" Haley asked her.

"Sure." Brooke said opening the back door and helping Haley in and then getting in her door.

"Oh, um, Haley can you try and not throw up in my car? I mean I hate to be a bitch but I am sort of a car whore." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I'll do my best." Haley said lying down.

"Great, thanks." Brooke said pulling her seatbelt on and turning the car on.

Brooke was driving down the road and they came to a traffic light which was green for them but as they drove across the intersection another car came speeding at them and hit Brookes car…

Lucas and Nathan ran into to the hospital and when they got to the lobby Brooke was sitting on one of the chairs, but when she saw them she stood up and ran over to them, and into Lucas's arms.

"Oh my god thank god you guys are here." Brooke said, Lucas had already pulled away from Brooke.

"What happened, where's Haley?" Lucas asked her.

"We were driving through an intersection and another car came through and hit like the back of my car, where Haley was." Brooke said.

"What room is she in?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"25, but she's unconscious right now and only one person at a time can see her." Brooke said but Lucas had already run off to find Haley. Brooke watched him go and then turned to Nathan.

"God, nathan I'm so scared." Brooke said.

"At least your both not hurt, you're not hurt are you?" Nathan asked her.

"I just have a couple of like scratches and bruises no big deal." Brooke said only worried about Haley. "Where are Peyton and Jake?" Brooke asked him.

"They should be here soon, I think." Nathan said.

"It wasn't my fault Nathan." Brooke said.

"I know." Nathan said.

"I love how Lucas didn't even ask if I was ok." Brooke said.

"He's just worried about Haley." Nathan said.

"I know, but I mean I am his girlfriend." Brooke said.

"Are you ok Brooke?" Nathan asked her.

"No, I mean physically yeah but this wasn't supposed to happen." Brooke said tearing up.

"I know." Nathan said. Brooke was trying not to cry but the tears just came and Nathan saw her crying and pulled her into a hug. Lucas walked down the hall to see Brooke and Nathan hugging.

"Well that's just great, my best friend is unconscious and I walk out and see my girlfriend who did this to her and my brother hugging." Lucas said.

"I didn't do this to her." Brooke said pulling away from Nathan and wiping the tears away from her face.

"Oh come on Brooke, you were driving the car." Lucas said.

"Our light was green the other car ran a red light and hit us, in no way was this my

Fault. I haven't even had anything to drink tonight." Brooke said.

"So what, you could just be a bad driver." Lucas said.

"Ok first of all I can drive just fine, and I didn't do anything wrong." Brooke said.

"All I know is that my best friend is unconscious and lying in a hospital bed and you're the one who was driving." Lucas said.

"Hey, Lucas calm down Brooke didn't…" Nathan was trying to say but Lucas cut him off.

"Don't tell me to calm down Nathan. I'm worried ok, and maybe you would be too if you were actually dating Haley for real instead of just using her to get over Brooke." Lucas said.

"Alright that's enough Lucas!" Brooke said raising her voice. "This wasn't my fault and you do not need to be an ass right now, ok everyone is worried and you're not making things any better. So just trust me when I tell you my light was green and this wasn't my fault and if you can't do that then maybe we need to rethink this whole dating thing." Brooke said.

Lucas looked back and forth from Brooke to Nathan before walking out of the hospital.

"And that would be my cue to follow." Brooke said.

"Maybe you should give him some time." Nathan said.

"He shouldn't need it." Brooke said and walked out after Lucas.

She got outside and saw him standing on the sidewalk. She walked up to him and hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said quietly.

"Yeah." Brooke said not really wanting to say much.

"She's really important to me, but I was an ass." Lucas said.

"Lucas, just… shh." Brooke said.

"Are you ok Brooke?" he asked her. Hearing those words from Lucas made everything ok again for Brooke, well not everything but they helped.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Brooke said and she stepped around and looked at Lucas and saw that he was also getting a little teary-eyed. "Are you ok?" she asked him putting her hand to his face.

"Not really." He said, Brooke pulled him into a hug. "But you're helping." Lucas said after a few moments of silence.

"Let's go back inside." Brooke said.

"Hey, wait come here." Lucas said. Brooke leaned back towards him. Lucas lifted her chin up and kissed her sweetly.

"Ok, we can go now." Lucas said.

"Ok." Brooke said and she took his hand and led him inside.

They walked back inside and when they got to the waiting room Peyton and Jake were there.

"Hey guys, we were wondering where you were." Peyton said Lucas and then Brooke into a hug.

"We just had to work some things out." Brooke said. "Where's Nathan?"

"Seeing Haley." Peyton said. "When's it my turn?" Peyton said sort of seriously but also trying to lighten the mood up a little bit.

"Oh, ok." Brooke said.

"Well…" Peyton said.

"Killer party tonight." Brooke said but she turned bright red one she realized she had definitely chosen the wrong choice of words. "I didn't just say that so stop thinking about it." Brooke said.

"No, of course not." Jake said.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Nathan came running out of Haley's room and down the hallway.

"HELP, we need a doctor someone please!"….

_Cliffhanger, I'm so crazy, no but you know dramatic I told you. I want one tree hill to come back like right now but it's not so I'm just writing about it haha. Umm but the OC is back which rocks… alright review and coming up…_

_Haley is rushed into surgery_

_Lots more like what will happen to Haley, I haven't written it yet so I'm not sure but I know what happens to Haley…_


	10. AfterMath

_Chapter 10 here it is, thanks for the review please keep reviewing please, ideas thoughts or whatever I don't care just review. Anyways I'm going out of town Saturday but I'll try to get another chapter in before then but if not there will be a new one on Sunday. I've been soooo freaking busy lately with acting workshops school homework all this crap. Anyways enjoy…_

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked him starting to panic.

"Just get a doctor, someone." Nathan said out of breath.

A nurse walked up to the group "we've just sent a doctor to her room." The nurse said calm and cool as almost all nurses always were which surprisingly really only worsened the situation.

"What happened?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"I don't know I was just… I was sitting there like talking to her and…" Nathan had to stop he was so out of breath.

"Nathan, Nathan calm down." Peyton said.

"Yeah just take a breath." Brooke said.

"She flat lined." Nathan said.

"What?" Lucas almost yelled.

Brooke looked down the hallway and saw the doctors carting of Haley in her hospital bed.

"Nurse, what is going on?" Brooke asked her.

"Look I need you to all to stay calm." She said.

"Don't tell me to fucking stay calm." Lucas said.

"Lucas." Brooke said trying to get him to calm down by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go find out what's happening you all please just sit down and stay here." The nurse said obviously annoyed with Lucas as she walked away.

"Lucas you really can't just do that." Brooke said.

"Well you know I want to know what is wrong with Haley, it's not really a good time to calm down." He said.

Peyton and Jake had both just been watching all of this madness happen, and were both sort of startled when the nurse came running back.

"We've got her stable again." The nurse said.

"Well so what does that mean?" Nathan asked her.

"You all don't need to worry, they're running some tests to see if she needs special surgery which she shouldn't but we'll see." The nurse said stepping back behind her protective counter.

"See Lucas everything is going to be ok." Brooke said also trying to reassure herself more than Lucas.

"Not necessarily." Lucas said.

"Lucas can you just stop with the negativity it isn't helping." Peyton said speaking up.

"Do you want Haley to die?" Peyton asked him.

"No." Lucas said not believing that she would ask him that.

"Well then just shut up and calm down." Peyton said.

Lucas looked at her for a few seconds before slowly taking a seat. Brooke hesitantly sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

Haley slowly opened her eyes to see fluorescent lights all around her and find her self lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed. Then a bunch of doctors came circling around her and doing all this weird stuff. What the hell was going on? She thought.

"Haley's awake." The same nurse from before informed Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake.

"Can we see her?" Nathan asked the nurse.

"One person at a time for now please." The nurse said trying not to piss anyone off like she did before.

Everyone looked at Nathan and Lucas knowing it was a challenge between the two of them on who got to see Haley.

"You go." Nathan said knowing he wouldn't win.

"Uh… no you can you're her boyfriend." Lucas said. This took quite a lot of energy and restraint from his want to do. Brooke looked at him surprised and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked him also surprised.

"Just go." Lucas said.

"Ok." Nathan said nodding his head at Lucas before heading off to see Haley.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and hugged him

"That was really nice of you Lucas." Brooke said, so happy about the fact that Lucas was being a civilized brother.

"Yeah, I guess I just have to let Haley go and focus on you." Lucas said holding Brooke's face in his hands and pulling it towards him to kiss her.

"EW, innocent people over here." Peyton said.

"Sorry." Brooke said actually blushing a little bit. She had never been this, like, intimate with a guy it was usually just making out not these tender slow kisses and heart felt soap opera type speeches.

Down the hall Nathan had hesitantly walked in the door and saw Haley look over at him. He could see that his face was not what she had expected to go through that doorway.

"Nathan, hey." Haley said.

"Haley, hey." He said back earning himself a small smile from Haley.

"So how are you?" he asked her.

"Everything kind of just hurts." Haley said "what happened?"

"Well you were drunk and so Brooke was going to drive you home and you lied down in the back of her car and another car hit you guys." Nathan said.

"Oh my god is Brooke ok?" Haley asked him.

"Yeah, she wasn't really hurt just some scrapes and stuff nothing compared to almost dying, we lost you there for a minute." Nathan said.

"Yeah." Haley said not really knowing what to say to a person who just said "hey you died for a minute."

"So, let me ask you something. When you were unconscious or whatever did you like see a light?" Nathan asked her. He's always wanted to know if that really happened but he'd never met anyone who had almost died.

"No, I actually had a dream that… never mind." Haley said, she had actually just really thought about the absurdity of the dream she had had.

"No, what?" he asked her.

"It doesn't make sense; I mean it wouldn't to you." Haley said.

"What was it, come on Haley." Nathan said.

"Well, ok your going to think I'm such a like weirdo freak." Haley said.

"Haley, I won't." Nathan said.

"I had a dream that we were getting married." Haley said feeling her face turn pink and finding herself having to turn away from Nathan's stare.

"So while you were almost dying the one thing you dreamed about was me." Nathan said taking pride in that fact but also joking around.

"Oh shut up, it was a dream." Haley said.

"Dreams can come true." Nathan said, and then realized that he had just said him and Haley could get married.

"Oh, so you want to get married?" she asked him turning the joke on him.

"No, I mean it's possible we haven't been dating for that long." Nathan said.

"I bet you would marry Brooke in a heartbeat." Haley said jokingly.

"Haley." Nathan said seriously. "No, I wouldn't"

"Ok, jeez sorry." She said, not realizing that would strike a tone with him.

"I just wish you wouldn't keep putting yourself down like that." Nathan said.

"I just want to make sure you really want to be in this relationship for the right reasons. I hate to be all dramatic or whatever but no one wants to get hurt." Haley said.

"Well don't worry about that." Nathan said.

"Ok I won't. I trust you." Haley said.

"Good." Nathan said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke yelled "first getting drunk and then making out with boys, while in a hospital bed I might add." Brooke said walking into the room.

"Brooke, only one person at a time." Nathan said.

"Screw the rules Nathan, it's not like we're going to breath up all her air or something." Brooke said taking a seat by Haley, acting like she owned the place.

"True." Haley said.

"So, how are you?" Brooke asked her getting back to the point.

"I'm ok, now." Haley said smiling.

"That's good because if you were bad then well that'd just be bad. So it's you're your good." Brooke said.

"Good." Haley said.

"Mhmm, well I'm going to go now, let you two have sex in the bed um…"

"Brooke!" Haley said.

"What? It would be so scandalous. Anyway have fun see you two lovers later." Brooke said waving and skipping out of the room.

"Alright well I guess I'll let you get some rest." Nathan said starting to get up.

"No, Nathan. I really think I've had enough rest for awhile. Could you stay with me?" Haley asked him.

"Sure, yeah. Of course." Nathan said sitting back down next to her.

"I want to get to know Nathan Scott some more." Haley said.

"Well I want to get to know Haley…. Haley some more." He couldn't think of her last name.

"Haley James." Haley said slightly blushing.

"Right, yeah I knew that. I'm a little out of it right now." He said trying to cover up his mistake.

"You're a little out of it? I was just hit head on a car and almost died." Haley said.

"Ok so you win there." Nathan said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Haley asked him.

"Well you ask first since you're so eager to know about me." Nathan said.

"Hmm…" Haley said.

"Broody." Brooke said walking back out into the waiting room.

"Can we please get out of here, hospitals creep me out." Brooke said latching onto his arm.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" he asked her.

Brooke a little surprised at his quickness to answer yes replied "well we could go to m place."

"Are your parents there?" he asked her.

"Why? We're not going to be doing anything that we shouldn't" Brooke said.

"Oh." Lucas said realizing that he had totally missed Brooke's point.

"Just joking, of course they aren't there." She said smiling.

"Ok." Lucas said thoroughly confused.

"Well let's go." She said pulling him towards the door.

They got to Brooke's house and walked inside to a dark living room. Lucas started to switch on the lights but Brooke put her hand over his and pulled it away. "I think we should keep it dark." Brooke said leading him upstairs slowly.

"Oh" he said letting her lead him upstairs. Brooke opened her bedroom door and looked back at Lucas seductively before pulling him inside and leaning up and kissing him. They walked backwards and Lucas lied Brooke down on her bed and got on top of her. The kissing started to get more passionate taking a short pause to get Brooke's shirt off. And then to get Lucas's off. They kissed more and Brooke started to take her jeans off but then Lucas pulled back.

"Wait Brooke, I can't do this right now. I mean Haley is in the hospital and…"

"Lucas, its ok. I mean I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't have just pushed this on you right now." Brooke said.

"So you understand?" He asked her.

"I know you think I'm some sex crazed slut but really I'm not. I mean I sort of am but there's more to me than that." Brooke said slipping her shirt back on.

"I never thought you were a slut Brooke."

"You don't have to admit it Lucas. I know what people say about me or whatever." Brooke said.

"No, Brooke I never thought that about you." Lucas said really trying to get this point across to her.

"Ok." Brooke said.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that, you're a great person." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Come here." He said and she leaned over to him and they shared a tender kiss.

"I should probably get home, it's really late." Lucas said.

"See you tomorrow broody." Brooke said.

"Same to you Cheery." Lucas said starting to walk out the door.

"Hey, hot stuff you forgot your shirt." Brooke said throwing it at him.

"I meant to do that." He said.

"Just go." Brooke said.

"Bye." He said.

_Hope you enjoyed, please review and coming up_

_Summer time makes them feel fine haha Brooke Lucas stuff, Haley Nathan stuff, little Peyton jake stuff. Getting ready for college too…_


	11. Summer Begins

_Ok so here's your new chapter, I think it's a cute one. Please tell me your thoughts, please. Umm thanks for the reviews last time too. Ok so I'm going out of town again on Wednesday for three days so I'll try to update before then but if not the next update won't be till like Saturday but I think I'll be able to get another chapter in. Maybe if you guys reviewed a lot I'd be more inclined to haha but yeah ok enjoy…_

Brooke sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. Packing for college was hard work. It was considerably very early for her to be packing but Brooke just couldn't wait to start getting the college experience… But now she was bored of that so she decided to call Lucas. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. No answer. What was that he up to that he couldn't answer his phone? Oh well there was always another Scott brother to call or her best friend although she was probably off with Jake playing with Jenny.

Brooke decided to try Nathan first.

"Hello." Nathan answered.

"Nathan, its Brooke." She said.

"Oh, hey." Nathan said.

"You sound out of breath." Brooke said and then cleared her throat "what have you been up to?" she asked him speciously.

"Brooke, I was playing basketball, not whatever it is you thought I was doing." Nathan said.

"Right, well whatever is Lucas there?" she asked him.

"No, Lucas is not here." Nathan said, like him and Lucas would ever hang out without Brooke or Haley around.

"Well that sucks." Brooke said.

"I think he went to visit Haley, oh speaking of Haley thanks for getting Lucas out of there last night so I could be with Haley."

"I wasn't the one who made Lucas leave. He wanted to." Brooke said. "Well sort of, but he went willingly." Brooke said.

"Ok, um but that's where he is." Nathan said.

"Well do you want to hang out then?" Brooke asked him.

"Oh, um actually I was just about to go see Haley." Nathan said.

"Oh… well I guess I'll just call that blond girl." Brooke said.

"You do mean Peyton don't you?" he asked her confused, you never know with Brooke.

"Yes I mean Peyton, god who else would I call that had blond hair?"

"Uh, Lucas." Nathan said like duh.

"That's a girl." She said.

"Oh… a stripper." He said.

"Knew you would say that, alright go see your girlfriend and if you see Lucas tell him to call me." Brooke said.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Nathan." Brooke said and flipped her phone down.

Brooke didn't really feel like calling Peyton and interrupting whatever it is her and Jake were doing, so she decided to take a walk in the park and see what trouble she could find.

Brooke arrived at the park and started to walk down the sidewalk, and she definitely did find trouble there. In the middle of the field Brad was there playing soccer. Brooke quickened her pace, hoping her wouldn't see her but he did.

"Brooke, hey wait up." He yelled.

Brooke ignored him and kept walking faster. He ran to catch up with her.

"Brooke, hey." He said grabbing her arm but she quickly shrugged it off, gave him nasty look and kept walking.

"Oh Brooke come on don't be like this." Brad said.

Brooke just kept walking and ignoring him, brad almost had to run to keep up with her.

"You don't have to be a bitch." He said. Brooke stopped walking and slapped Brad on the face, catching him off guard.

"Hey, brad why don't you stop being a jackass." Brooke said and then kept walking. Brad took in another breath and then ran to catch up with her again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah you probably shouldn't have cheated on me either but that didn't stop you."

Brooke said still keeping up her fast pace.

"Can you just stop walking and talk to me, I've given you space for like three weeks now." He said.

"What do you think is going to happen?" she asked him actually stopping to talk to him

"you're going to say sorry again and then we'll go back to being friends?" she asked him.

"Or what we used to be." He said.

"That's a joke right?"

"No, Brooke I love you." Brad said.

"Brad, maybe you love having sex with me but you do not love me." Brooke said.

"Yeah I do, I don't know why I cheated on you I just…"

Brooke cut him off "no, stop I do not want to hear an excuse I'm going to college away from you and I don't want to ever have to see you again." She said.

"Oh so your just going to throw away everything that we had?" he asked her.

"I think you did that when you hooked up with my ex-friend slut ho, Theresa." Brooke said.

"Brooke, that wasn't suppose to happen." He said.

"I really don't care because it did so there you have it. I wasn't good enough for you so you moved on whatever brad." Brooke said.

"You were goon enough for me." He said.

"Are you done?" she asked him.

"What… I guess." He said.

"Ok, bye." She said.

"Oh, hey Brooke by the way I'm going to college in Boston." Brad said.

Brooke let out a sort of sarcastic laugh.

"Well, I'm sure Lucas will be happy to kick your ass over that." Brooke said.

"Hey, it's a good college."

"And I just happen to be going there too." Brooke said.

"That's an added bonus." He said.

"you should think twice about saying that, I have to go now my friend almost died last night so I need to go visit her." Brooke said trying to rub it in his face.

"Brooke…" but she had already stormed off to far and he just gave up.

At the hospital Nathan went into Haley's room and saw her sleeping with Lucas sitting next to her.

"Hey Lucas." Nathan said quietly.

"Oh, Nathan, hey. Uh I was about to leave." Lucas said getting out of the chair.

"Oh you can stay or whatever um Brooke told me to tell you to call her if I saw you." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I should probably call her." Lucas said wondering what Nathan and Brooke had been doing together and noticing the awkwardness in the room right now.

"Ok, well bye." Nathan said.

"Bye." Lucas said walking out of the room. Nathan watched him go and then sat down in the chair beside Haley and after a few seconds he hesitantly took her hand into his. Haley stirred, and then slowly opened her eyes up.

"Oh, god I didn't mean to wake you." Nathan said.

"No, I'm a light sleeper." Haley said noticing her hand in his. "How long have you been here?" she asked him.

"Just a few minutes."

"Oh, Lucas was here earlier." Haley said.

"Yeah I saw him." Nathan said.

"Oh." Haley said, "I want to get out of this hospital." She said sighing.

"You want me to bust you out of here?" Nathan said.

"No, that's ok James Bond." Haley said looking at him like he was crazy.

"It would be fun." Nathan said.

"Nathan, your not serious are you?" she asked him.

"no." he said even though he kind of was.

"It's just so boring here." She said.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically.

"It's not boring when you're here." She said catching her little slip up.

"Oh, ok that makes me feel so much better." He said leaning down and kissing her "hey I promise when you get out of here we will do anything you want to do." He said.

"Let's go to the beach." Haley said.

"Um, Haley that is so high school of you." Brooke said walking into the room and joining right into the conversation.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said.

"Hello there." She said sitting down on the other side "I just thought I would say hi, I have to go meet Lucas." Brooke said.

"Ok well thanks for stopping by." Haley said.

"Oh and I totally was just kidding about the beach being so high school, we should all go together. I mean unless you don't want that." Brooke said.

"No that would be fun." Haley said.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed.

"Ok, well you two have fun. Bye tutor girl, bye Nathan." Brooke said and skipped up and walked out of the room.

"So the beach." Haley said.

"Yeah the beach." Nathan said kissing her again.

Brooke walked into Karen's café and looked around for Lucas but she didn't see him anywhere but she did see Karen behind the counter.

"Hi, your Lucas's mom right?" she asked her.

"Oh, yes are you Brooke?" Karen asked her.

"Yeah." Brooke said.

"Lucas is at the park, he told me to tell you to meet him there." Karen said smiling.

"Um, just at the park?"

"Yeah." Karen said.

"Ok." Brooke said confused "well thanks." She said and walked out the door.

When she got the park she looked around for Lucas but didn't see him anywhere. She started walking down the sidewalk and out in the distance she saw Lucas standing there with a picnic basket in hand. How cute she thought. She started walking over to him.

"Broody, I was starting to think you ditched me." Brooke said.

"Oh, I would never do that." Lucas said putting down the basket and kissing her.

"What is all of this?" she asked him suspiciously

"I took some food from the café and thought we could eat it here." Lucas said.

"That is too cute of you." Brooke said. "Um but are we going have to sit on the ground?"

she asked him.

"I brought a blanket." Lucas said.

"Oh good." Brooke said overcoming that little second of fear she had "because these are new jeans." She said.

"I thought they were." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She said taking the blanket from him and laying it down. Then she sat down on it and Lucas did too.

"So what are eating?' she asked him.

"Chicken sandwiches." He said.

"EW hate them… just kidding." She said.

"Ok. You had me there." Lucas said.

Brooke quickly snatched hers out of the basket and started eating it.

"Sorry, I'm so hungry." Brooke said.

"No, go ahead." Lucas said taking a bite out of his.

"Oh my god, this is so good." Brooke said.

"Yeah they are pretty good." Lucas said, having eaten chicken sandwiches from his mom's café millions of times.

"So, I saw Brad today." Brooke said.

"You saw him? Well what happened?" he asked her.

"He was being stupid so I slapped him." Brooke said smiling in spite of herself.

"You slapped him?" Lucas said playfully hitting Brooke.

"Yeah, of course I don't take any crap from guys." Brooke said.

"Well that's good I guess." Lucas said.

"Yeah it is." Brooke said.

"Anything else happen?" he asked her.

"Yeah we made out." Brooke said.

"Brooke." Lucas said

"Just kidding god it is so easy to make you broody, but um yeah I do have some news." Brooke said.

"Well what is it?" he asked her.

"Brad is going to Boston College too, so we're pretty much screwed for college now, but if you want to kick his ass you totally can." Brooke said.

"No thanks I'd rather jus try and avoid him." Lucas said.

"Lucas is it too late to for you to go to Colombia?" she asked him.

"You don't want to go to college with me?" he asked her.

"No, of course I want to go to college with you but you aren't going to be happy at Boston." Brooke said.

"Yeah I will, because you'll be there. Brooke I made the right decision don't worry about it."

"Ok, I'll try not to." Brooke said.

"Come here." Lucas said pulling her over to him so that she was resting against him and he kissed her head. "You know I haven't been dating you for very long Brooke but I already love you." Lucas said.

"I love you too." Brooke said looking up at him and kissing him.

_so remember review and hope you enjoyed and coming up.._

_Haley gets out of the hospital and Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke all go to the beach._

_Everyone is getting ready for college_


	12. Marshmallow Dating

_Ok so I know its been a long time, but I went on a school retreat and then when I got back we had friends from Galveston staying with who just left today so I really had like no time to update. But I think I should start getting back into things now. I happen to really like this chapter its good I think so enjoy and thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. Enjoy…_

Summer was slowly wasting away. Haley finally got out of the hospital and spent a couple of weeks resting at her house, regaining her energy after… almost dying in a car crash. She was so ready to get out of her damn house and she couldn't wait for her date with Nathan that day. Well and Brooke and Lucas. Plus college was starting sooner then anyone had thought it would come and, well, that was pretty exciting.

Nathan came over to see Haley every day. He had found over the weeks that he was really falling for a girl he never thought he would fall for. Haley was great and even when she was tired or whatever she was sweet, and funny, and not to mention really pretty. Being with Haley was starting to look pretty sweet to Nathan.

Brooke had been trying to pack like crazy but she found that she was getting absolutely no where, so she decided to just make Lucas do it for her later. She had to get ready for the day that she was going to have with Lucas and Haley and Nathan. After all Brooke was the one who had planned out what they were going to do that day: first they would go see a movie, then they would go pick up dinner and watch the sunset on the beach with a fire, just to be cozy. Brooke loved how her mind worked.

Lucas had been lying pretty low lately, with the exception of hanging out or making out with Brooke. Reading took up a lot of his time that wasn't spent with Brooke. He was looking forward to college, even though it wasn't the college of his choice at least Brooke would be there. The only thing that really pissed him off was Brad, what was he like stalking Brooke, cause if he was Lucas was going to take Brooke's words and kick his ass.

Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley all met up at the movie theatre. They got tickets to see Red Eye. Nathan and Haley were standing in the snack line getting snacks for everyone while Lucas and Brooke got seats.

"Nathan, I do not know why I agreed to see this movie, I don't do so well with scary movies." Haley said.

"Haley, it'll be alright." Nathan said, putting an arm around her. "Besides it's not supposed to be a horror movie, more like a… physiological thriller." He said.

"Call it what you will, its going to freak me out." Haley said, not buying anything he was saying.

"Hey, I'll be there to protect you." He said.

"Protect me?" she asked him, what was the killer going to jump out of the screen and kill her?

"You know what I mean." He said.

"Mhmm lets just get snacks." Haley said walking up to the counter.

Brooke and Lucas found four seats, and were already getting "comfortable" when Nathan and Haley walked up to them.

"Ok, guys can you try to like not make out the whole movie?" Haley asked them.

"Why? It's not like you two won't." Brooke said.

"No way, I'm going to be too scared." Haley said.

"You know what I think is funny." Brooke said.

"What?" Haley asked her.

"How both out boyfriends are being unusually quiet." Brooke said.

Nathan and Lucas exchanged glances.

"Uh, wh, what is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked her stuttering a little bit

"Well do either of you two have an opinion on this matter?" Brooke asked them.

"what matter?" Nathan asked her.

"Making out." Brooke said.

"Oh." Nathan said and then looked down and ate some popcorn.

"Yeah, I can tell what you guys want to do." Brooke said, seeing that they obviously started to get scared when there was talk of not making out.

"Nathan, where are my skittles?" Brooke asked him.

"I don't know." He said.

"Haley, did you not buy me skittles?" Brooke asked her "I'm going to freak out if I don't have skittles." Brooke said.

"Ok, honey chill out." Lucas said putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"ok, I'm going to go buy some." Brooke said.

"No, Brooke look the movie is starting." Nathan said.

"Oh! I'll go." Haley said rising to the occasion of having an excuse for missing any part of the movie.

"No, never mind." Brooke said sitting down.

Nathan leaned over to Lucas and whispered to him "has she had anything to drink tonight… or… maybe some crack I don't know." Nathan said.

"No, but what do I know." Lucas said.

"I'm not deaf." Brooke said "I can hear you." She said.

"maybe that was the point." Nathan said.

"Oh haha, clever one Nathan." Brooke said.

"Shut up." Haley said "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Ok, little miss I'm going to pee my pants I'm so scared." Nathan said.

"I never said that." She said hitting him playfully.

"I read between the lines." Nathan said.

"Whatever, I want to watch it now." She said.

Nathan shook his head and put his arm around Haley.

The movie ended, and the four of them went to pick up some food at from Karen's café, and then they headed to the beach. Once they got there they started setting up blankets and stuff to sit on.

"I call the chair." Haley said.

"I call Lucas's lap." Brooke said laughing.

"I call Nathan's lap." Lucas said.

"Yeah, don't say that man." Nathan said.

"What? I was just kidding. You know a joke?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I'm teaching him how to have fun." Brooke said "because he's always so serious." Brooke said walking over to him "and he needs to be happier." She said talking to him like he was a baby and grabbing his face so that he was smiling. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?" she said.

"I'm just going to eat." Haley said sitting down.

"ahh, they don't like you. It's ok I like your brooding too." Brooke said leaning up and kissing him.

"Like I said, I'm going to eat now." Haley said.

"Whatever." Brooke said sitting down next to Lucas on the blanket. Nathan sat next to Haley and they all ate there dinner's.

Once they were done with dinner the sun was almost done setting and it was starting to get dark. Brooke was leaning against Lucas's chest and he had his arms around her.

Haley and Nathan were sitting next to her with his arm around her.

"Well, I think that the tree hill sunset is actually very pretty." Brooke said.

"Of course it is." Haley said.

"Hey, if we want to do smores we should probably start a fire." Nathan said.

"That would be a good idea." Lucas said getting out from under Brooke.

"Hey, jeez Lucas you can't just leave without warning." Brooke said.

"Well, you do want smores don't you?" he asked her.

"Well yeah but… fine you win." Brooke said, Haley laughed a little bit, it must be really hard for Brooke to just give up like that.

Nathan and Lucas went around and got logs, and wood for the fire. Once they got the fire started it was already dark outside and getting a little cold. Everyone was roasting their marshmallows.

"Uh, Nathan your marshmallows on fire." Brooke said.

"What? Oh shit." Nathan said taking it out of the fire. Brooke Lucas and Haley all laughed at him.

"Whatever, it will be better inside." Nathan said starting to make his smore.

Brooke and Lucas finished eating theirs and Brooke got up and grabbed Lucas's hand pulling him up.

"Hey, Lucas lets go over to the lifeguard house." Brooke said winking

"Ok." Lucas said suspiciously.

"We'll just leave you two alone." Brooke said eying Nathan and Haley who were eying her and Lucas suspiciously back.

"We'll take these in case we get hungry, or whatever." Brooke said grabbing the bag of marshmallows and dragging Lucas off behind her.

The two of them ran off over to the lifeguard house and up onto the deck.

"It's cold." Brooke said.

"You want my sweater don't you?" Lucas said, like it wasn't even a question.

"Yeah." Brooke said quickly. Lucas took it off and gave it to Brooke.

"Ooh, it's still warm from you, double points for that one Scott." Brooke said.

"I try." He said.

"Come here, there's more then one way for me to get warm." Brooke said pulling him over to her and wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Lucas pulled her in closer to him sliding one hand around her waste and the other around her upper back.

Once they pulled away from their long kiss, they sat down against the wall Lucas wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"So..." Lucas said.

"So, Lucas are you like totally excited to go to college?" Brooke asked him.

"Oh yeah, totally." He said using a gay voice, but also making fun of Brooke.

"Shut up." Brooke said trying as hard as she could not to laugh. She grabbed a marshmallow out of the bag and threw it at him.

"oh my god Brooke I can't believe you just did that." Lucas said still using his gay voice.

"Lucas, stop I'm going to die of laughter." Brooke said almost not being able to talk because she was laughing so hard.

Lucas grabbed the bag and threw a marshmallow at Brooke.

"Huh! Lucas." Brooke screeched.

"What are you like allergic?" he asked her.

"No." Brooke said leaning closer to Lucas and wrapping her arms around him "I'd just rather kiss you." Brooke said kissing him, but behind him she grabbed the bag of marshmallows and then dumped the whole bag on Lucas.

"Brooke." Lucas said.

"Ha, ha." Brooke said "I got you."

"You're going to pay for that." Lucas said.

"Oh no." Brooke said running down the beach, Lucas grabbed more marshmallows and ran after her.

"Nathan! Haley! Help!" Brooke said running behind a very confused Haley and Nathan just as Lucas came up.

"Nathan grab her." Lucas said.

"No." Brooke said, but it was too late Nathan had already grabbed Brooke.

"Wait what?" Haley said.

"Brooke dumped a whole bag of marshmallows on me." Lucas said.

"Let me go." Brooke said struggling to get away.

"Brooke, I have to side with my brother." Nathan said.

"No." Brooke said, Lucas walked over to Nathan and Brooke.

"You guys, stop." Haley said still laughing.

"Yeah, stop." Brooke said.

Lucas took all of his marshmallows and threw them on Brooke.

"EW, they are all sticky." Brooke said.

"Oh my god." Haley said laughing.

"Oh your next." Nathan said letting go of Brooke, who immediately hit Lucas and then threw some more marshmallows on him.

"What? I didn't do anything." Haley said.

"Yeah, but you're my girlfriend." Nathan said picking up a marshmallow off of the sand.

"No, you wouldn't" Haley said.

Nathan didn't even bother answering her and threw the marshmallow at her.

"Hey, I'm recovering from a deadly accident." Haley said.

"Oh get over that." Nathan said.

"Shut up." She said smiling and throwing a marshmallow at him. She was about to throw another one but Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him and kissed her.

"Oh my god, tutor girl and Nathan standing on the beach K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Brooke said singing the song.

"Whatever." Haley said pulling away.

"Soon it will be, Haley and Nathan sitting in bed F-U-C-K…." Brooke was saying but Lucas put his hand over her mouth to stop her from finishing the song.

"Brooke!" Haley said.

"Sorry, I just had to." Brooke said smiling.

"Let's get this all cleaned up." Haley said.

"Ok." Brooke sighed, sad that the night was ending.

The next day Brooke was in her room "packing" but all she was really doing was throwing stuff around the room and moving it into different piles. Lucas walked up to her bedroom door.

"Hey." Lucas said, startling Brooke so much that she threw a bunch of pictures she was just about to look at onto her bed.

"God, you scared me." Brooke said.

"Oh, sorry." He said. "Can I do anything to make it better?" he asked her.

"Mm, maybe." She said giving into him and kissing him, Lucas pulled away first and looked around Brooke's mess of a room.

"So I see this whole summer of packing has gotten you no where." Lucas said.

"Ok, so here's the thing first everything was going great, and I was getting it all organized but then I started to organize my clothes but then I wanted to where whatever I was packing so that didn't work. And then all my pictures and stuff I get really caught up with looking at and stuff and I'm just confused." Brooke said.

"Brooke, just calm down." Lucas said "we still have two weeks."

"I should probably got get some more bags and stuff." Brooke said.

"Yeah, probably." Lucas said.

"Ok, I'll be back in few minutes I don't know where any bags are." Brooke said kissing Lucas quickly and walking out of her room.

Lucas looked around again and then sat down on Brooke's bed. He looked down and there was a scattered pile of pictures. He picked them up and the first one was of Brooke and brad at a dance dressed up and linking arms. He went onto the next one and it was Brooke and Nathan together on the beach playing around in the water. All the rest of the one's were of Brooke and Nathan, and some with Peyton. Brooke and Nathan on a boat brooked and Nathan in third grade, Brooke and Nathan trick or treating together, Brooke and Nathan going to the sixth grade dance together. Well this was distressing. Then he got to the last one and it was of Brooke and Nathan in each others arms and kissing. It looked like it was only one or two years old, but she had been dating Brad for two years. He was looking at this one when Brooke walked back into the room.

"Lucas? What are you doing?" Brooke asked him

"What?" Lucas asked her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Um, just looking at some pictures." He said.

"Oh, well hope there's nothing naughty there." Brooke said walking over to look at them.

"Yeah, well what's this?" he asked her showing her the picture. Brooke grabbed it from.

"Oh my god, Lucas you shouldn't have seen this." Brooke said.

"Brooke, what is this?" he asked her.

"Well it looks like me and Nathan are kissing." Brooke said.

"I really don't think it's funny." Lucas said.

"Oh, Lucas come on it's not like Nathan and I haven't kissed before." Brooke said.

"When was this?" he asked her.

"I don't know few years ago." Brooke said.

"I just love hoe you saved it." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Please don't make a big deal out of this." Brooke said.

"Were you dating Brad when this happened?" he asked her.

"What? I don't know." Brooke said.

"Brooke, yes you do." He said.

"It's really none of your business." Brooke said.

"Yeah it kind of is." Lucas said. "I already feel like I have to compete with Nathan for

you." Lucas said.

"You shouldn't have to feel like that." Brooke said.

"But I do!" Lucas said almost yelling.

"Well don't because I'm not interested in Nathan in that way." Brooke said.

"Yeah well that picture sure proves otherwise." Lucas said.

"Lucas, that picture was not big deal, my mom took it for god sakes, we were just friends." Brooke said.

"I don't know what to think Brooke, I mean every time things get great between us something comes up and most of the times its about Nathan." Lucas said.

"That's only because you make it about Nathan. You say you love me well then why can't you just trust me." Brooke asked him.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, god Brooke I'm sorry." Lucas said sitting down next to her. "I should trust you." He said.

"Well thanks." Brooke said.

"I just don't want to loose you, especially to my brother." Lucas said.

"Well you won't." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I do love you." Lucas said.

"Well I love you too." Brooke said.

"So, if I love you then, I'm ready." Lucas said.

"Ready for what?" she asked him.

"To take the next step." He said.

"Ok you do mean sex don't you?" she asked him.

"Way to ruin a moment, but yeah." He said.

"Well let's do it, now." Brooke said.

"…Ok." Lucas said….

_Ooh, so sexual… haha ok so review are Lucas and Brooke ready to take that next step?_

_Coming up_

_Will Lucas and Brooke get it on? Tell me what you think?_

_Some more stuff I really don't know haven't written it yet and whatever but probably college stuff more naley. Maybe jeyton._


	13. author's note!

Ok guys, I feel like such a terrible person for just stopping updating this story, but I started another one that I'm like super attached to now and I'm about to start another one called forever young. I don't know what exactly I'm going to do with this fic, I will probably update again someday but don't hold your breath. I really am sorry but I can't do three fics I just can't with school and everything, two is hard enough actually one is hard enough. I suggest you check out my new fic forever young which I'll put out like tomorrow night, its set season three and I'm not sure couples yet but that's only if you don't completely hate me. Or you can check out my other one that's already out called the life of lovers which is totally brucas in future and that's the one I'm pretty attached to so I'm still updating it. So terribly sorry and maybe this fic will be revived in the future. Until then goodbye…


End file.
